American Horror Story: Boarding School
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: After being caught vandalizing a next door church during recess, Quincy Washington is kicked out of school, which leads to his mom sending him to a Christian boarding school, despite him being an atheist. (AU set in 2014 and 2015.)
1. Character List and Prologue

**Hello all, midnightrebelion86 here with another story.**

**Yeah, I know I have other stories, but when my imagination gets going on new ideas, I have t write them down while they're fresh in my head. This story, as you can see with the artwork will be an AU AHS story with a made up location. This will have characters from the first two seasons, due to the fact that I've only seen Murder House and part of Asylum and don't really plan on watching any other seasons. I may or may not do chapter will be the character list, ages and prologue. I'm a 28 year old grown man, but I still have thoughts of being back in school settings as a teenager, so that's the reason for this fic. Well, enough out of me, so let's get this shit going. Sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**Rated T. (Subject to change.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story.**

**Story Summery: After being caught vandalizing a next door church during recess, Quincy Washington is kicked out of school, which leads to his mom sending him to a Christian boarding school, despite him being an atheist. (AU set in 2014 and 2015.)**

**Brief Character List: (Will be more as the story goes on.)**

**Quincy Washington**

**Age: 15**

**Troy and Bryan Smith**

**Age 14**

**Abraham Hillsberg**

**Age 13**

**Kristoffer (Kris) White**

**Age 13**

**Violet Harmon**

**Age 16**

**Hayden McClaine**

**Age 15**

**Sister (Mother/Head Mistress) Jude Martin**

**Age 52**

**Sister Mary Eunice**

**Age 19**

**Moira O'Hara**

**Age 21**

**Ben Harmon**

**Age 42**

**Vivien Harmon**

**Age 40**

**Lana Winters**

**Age 17**

**Dr. Arthur Arden**

**Age 57**

**Prologue.**

**Quincy's POV.**

**September 19th 2000. Milwaukee, WI**

I was sitting in World History bored out of my mind. Social Studies is definitely the subject I hate the most. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only five minutes left for class until the bell was going to ring for lunch. The teacher was too busy rambling on about some damn empire falling and a king being beheaded and some shit like that. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my book, got up and rushed out of class like all the other students. After getting through a huge crowd of kids and making it to my locker, I put my book away and shut the door. Before I could proceed to the dining room, my friend tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw my small group of three.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" I asked.

"Did you know that the school wants us to donate a dollar to that church next door to the school?" My friend Travis asked.

"No, Travis, I didn't." I replied. "I'd never donate to a Christian organization."

"Well, Mr. Anti-Christian, I dare you to do something to the church during recess." My friend Keith dared.

"Yeah, all three of us did our dares." My friend Jonathan said. "It's your turn now."

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. "Let's get to the dining room before the good shit is gone."

Me and my three friends made our way through the hallway and entered the dining room. The lunch was some kind of fake ham and rubbery fake mashed potatoes that smelled like ass. The corn looked like it had been sitting out for an hour, so I just ate the brownie.

"I can't believe they actually serve us this shit." Keith said.

"Right?" Jonathan agreed. "I say we just get the hell out of here and go outside."

"Sounds good to me." Travis said. "You in, Quincy?"

"I'm in." I said.

We threw our food away and made our way out of the dining room and went outside. Once we were outside, my three friends stopped me.

"I think you have a dare to fulfill." Travis said.

"Okay." I said. "I need someone to be the lookout."

"What are you going to do?" Jonathan asked.

"Just watch." I said.

I made my way down the sidewalk and off the school grounds and walked over to the side garden of the church where several flowers were growing. I pulled my pants down and started taking a piss in the flowers, with my friends laughing their asses off. After I was done with that, I noticed a package that was left at the side door from U.P.S.

"I'm going to open that package." I said.

"Okay." Jonathan said. "I'll continue to be the lookout."

I made my way to the side door and opened the large box. In there was a huge container holy water.

"I dare you to take a shit in it." Travis said.

I opened the large top of the container and pulled my pants down again. I squatted down. My friends were laughing so hard that I was trying not to laugh. I calmed myself down and did the deed. I used the bubble wrap in the box to wipe my ass. My friends were laughing so hard, which ended up getting me caught. The next thing I know.

"PULL YOUR PANTS UP RIGHT NOW AND COME WITH ME!" The principal yelled.

I was escorted to the office and sat on a chair opposite the angry principal.

"Mr. Washington, I'm very disappointed in you." The principal said."You should be ashamed of yourself. You left school grounds without permission, and you vandalized a church's property. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated at this school, so I have no choice but to expel you from this school. I've already called your mother. She will be here to pick you up shortly."

I just sat there. I had nothing to say. I wasn't scared of my mom, due to my high tolerance for pain and the fact that I could just out run her and wear her out. It sucked that I wasn't going to see my three friends anymore. Ten minutes later, my mom came into the office and gave me her 'I'll deal with you later' look.

"Ms. Washington, I'm glad you could make it." The principal said.

"What did he do?" My mom asked.

"I think your son should tell you." The principal said.

"During recess, I went over to the church next door and peed in the flower garden. After that, I saw a recently delivered package of holy water and I took a dump in it." I explained.

This made my mom really angry, due to her being a super Christian. The principal signed the papers and so did my mom, severing my status from the school. I followed my mom out of the school and we took the city bus home.

**Later That Night.**

I was sitting in my room laying on my bed. I wasn't allowed to leave my room until dinner was done. I had gotten a whoopen when I got home for what I did. I was thinking about going to bed when my mom called me.

"Quincy, come here." My mom yelled.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the door. I opened the door and made my way out of the room and walked through the hallway and went into the kitchen where my mom was waiting. Dinner was done and a plate was already made for me.

"I've been doing some research on schools." My mom said. "You're going to a Christian boarding school. I already called them and you start next week. Until then, you can't use the phone, go to any parties, no internet and your bedtime is 9:00 until you leave."

I was pissed now.

"I'm not going to a Christian school." I snapped. "You know I don't believe in god."

"I don't care." My mom said. "By the way, I also turned your cell phone off until then. Hurry up and eat because I want you to start packing tonight."

I ate dinner. My mom made me do all the cleaning. Once I was done, I went to bed, due to being grounded from everything.

**One Week Later.**

I was all packed and ready to go. My big dark grey suitcase was already in the back of the white mini van of our family friend, William. I learned that this place was located in a neighboring county, which is a good hour away. My mom had turned my phone back on, which enabled me to finally get a hold of my old friends. Once we were all settled in the car, William started the car and we were off to my new school.

**That's it for the brief character list and prologue.**

**I will be more descriptive in the coming chapters. I wasn't very descriptive in this prologue because the location and characters used won't be in future chapters.**

**Next chapter, we will arrive at the boarding school and meet some of the characters.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Arrival

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with the first chapter.**

**Thanks for those that have read the character list and prologue chapter. I don't have any announcements, so let's just jump in.**

**Chapter 1. Arrival**

**Quincy's POV.**

I was sitting in my seat in the van looking out the window as we passed several houses, a few businesses and trees. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. The ride was basically silent with the exception of my mom talking to William. I didn't want to use up all of my battery on my phone, so I elected to take a nap.

The nap wasn't all that comfortable because when I woke up, the right side of my neck hurt a bit. Twenty minutes later, a brown brick building came into view. The place looked ancient, but not abandoned. The building appeared to have at least four stories. Connected to the left of the building was a chapel with the same brown brick coloring. William pulled into the driveway and there was a large cream colored sign with brown capital letters that read "Welcome to Holy Hill Christian Boarding School". There was a cross positioned to the right of the sign. To the left of the sign was a Virgin Mary statue. I flipped the statue the bird when my mom wasn't looking. Just when we parked, I saw a kid out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to my left, he was gone.

"Great, a haunted school." I thought to myself.

William shut the car off. I looked at my phone and saw that it was only seven o'clock. Me and my mom unbuckled our seatbelts. William, due to being elderly elected to stay in the car. I got out of the car and opened the back to retrieve my suitcase and I shut the door afterward. I felt a slight chill down the back of my spine.

"Boy, come on." My mom said impatiently.

I followed my mom towards the front of the school. We reached three concrete stairs with black metal stair rails. We reached the double doors and there was a dark grey buzzer thing with a white square button on it. My mom pressed the button, which made a beeping noise. A few seconds later, a woman's voice spoke through the intercom.

"Office." The woman said.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Washington. I'm here with my son." My mom replied.

A buzzing and click sound was heard, unlocking the door. My mom opened the door and I followed her into the building. The inside of the building was first a corridor with white tile flooring with dark blue carpeting in the center. The walls were painted white. To the left was a staircase that led to the next floor. Hanging on the walls were several bulletin boards with all kinds of things school related hanging from them via push pin. To the right was the hallway, which I followed my mom. We passed several rooms and offices that were not occupied yet. When we got to the end of the hall, we made a left where the hallway continued. After walking about six feet, we reached a sign with the same lettering and sign pattern from outside that read "Head Mistress Jude's Office". My mom knocked on the door.

"Come in." The woman said.

My mom opened the door and we walked into an office that had light blue carpeting, two wooden chairs in front of the light metal desk. On the desk was a computer, a lamp, documents, a phone and a coffee pot. There was a filing cabinet in the corner with a wastebasket next to it. The office had an eight by six window with white blinds keeping the sunlight from beaming into the room too much. In the other corner was a large flower pot with a fern growing. The woman in the office appeared to have blond hair and icy blu eyes. She had a few wrinkles, showing her age. The woman was wearing a black and white veil over her head, a long sky blue gown with a cross patched to the right side.

"Have a seat." The woman said.

Me and my mom took a seat and the woman took a seat on her chair. The woman put on a smile that I knew was fake and she spoke up.

"Well, I'm Mother Jude or Head Mistress Jude." Jude introduced. "Welcome to Holy Hill. Here, you'll get the best education, and Christian learning experience."

The woman looked in my direction and spoke again.

"What's your name?" Jude asked.

"Quincy." I replied flatly.

"Such a unique name." Jude said. "Anyway, here at Holy Hill, all students must wear uniforms during school hours. School hours are from eight in the morning to three in the afternoon. Breakfast is at 7:15. Lunch is at 11:15, and supper is at 5:30. I will give both of you a copy of our student handbook. In that book is all of the rules."

The head mistress took a breath before pulling out two handbooks with the school name on it. She next pulled out some documents for her and my mom to sign. Me and my mom took the handbooks before the head mistress spoke up again.

"I'll just need for you to sign and date these and your son will be officially enrolled here." Jude said.

My mom took the papers and filled out everything and signed off on it. Jude did the same thing. Once that was done, she put the signed papers in her filing cabinet under the W category.

"I'll now have my assistant take you to the dormitory." Jude said.

The head mistress pressed the button on her desk, which made a beeping noise. Shortly after, a guy who appeared to be in his early twenties with brown hair, fair skin and green eyes walked in. He was quite skinny. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt, white tie, white dress pants.

"Pete, I need you to take the new kid to the dormitory." Mother Jude said. "Make sure to get him a uniform as well."

"Yes ma'am." Pete said.

I stood up and so did my mom. My mom faced me and spoke up.

"Boy, you better be good." My mom said. "If I get one call from here, you go get a whoopin."

With that, my mom left the office. Pete then led me out of the office. We made a left and I followed the man down the hallway. We made a right at the t-section and walked down that hallway. The walk was a good ten minutes before we reached a sign that read "Reese Hall." I followed Pete into the dormitory where there were pictures hung up on the blue painted walls. We passed a linen closet, a laundry room, and a few other rooms before walking into a foyer that had a waiting area with chairs to the right. A flower pot in one corner of the room and another Virgin Mary statue in the other corner.

"The dorm staff can help you from here." Pete said. "Talk to the lady at the desk."

With that, Pete left. I made my way over to the desk where a woman was sitting behind a computer screen. She was wearing a short sleeve blue dress shirt, a tie and a grey skirt that went down to her shin.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm a new student here." I said. "My name is Quincy Washington."

The woman typed in my name. Within seconds, my name and age popped up on her computer screen.

"Okay, I'll show you to your dorm room." The woman said. "I'll also get you your uniform."

The woman exited the window on her computer and walked from behind the desk. I followed the woman up a flight of stairs and we reached a similar room to the previous floor. I followed the woman out of the room and we reached a corridor with rooms to the left and right. After making a left and walking down the hallway, she stopped.

"This will be your room." The woman said. "I'll be back shortly with your uniform."

The woman left and I entered the room. The room was a good fifteen by twenty feet big. To the left was the bathroom connected to the room. To the right were five cubical areas made of oak wood. Further into the dorm room were five beds with a dresser stationed to the left of each bed. To the right of each bed was a nightstand/desk with a chair. The bedroom area was carpeted with sky blue coloring. I saw that beds one, two, four and five were taken, so I had to take bed three. I placed my suitcase onto my bed. Just as I was about to start unpacking, I saw that kid from earlier out of the corner of my eye. I turned around again, but he vanished again. The woman from earlier came into the room with a sky blue dress shirt, a dark grey tie, grey dress pants, black socks and black dress shoes. She placed the uniform on my bed then placed what looked like a map of the school on top of the uniform.

"There's a uniform." The woman said. "I figured you'd need a map. It's easy to get lost in this place. I'm Sister Wendy Jacobs. I'm the receptionist for this dormitory. I need to get back to my work, so I'll probably see you around coming and going."

The heavy set woman with short brownish grey hair left the room.

"Ugly bitch." I thought to myself.

I then proceeded to unpack my belongings and put them away. Once I was dnne packing, I noticed a bible under my pillow.

"I'll just use the pages for wiping my ass and blowing my nose." I thought to myself.

I tossed the bible on the floor and changed out of my regular clothes and put on the school uniform. Luckily for me, the damn thing fit. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The sky blue coloring made my already brown skin look a bit darker. I left the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I checked the time on my phone clock and saw that it was twenty minutes to eight. I looked in my handbook and my schedule was right in there. I then looked at my school map to pin point where I needed to go next. With the new information, I grabbed my map and schedule and left the room to start my first day of school.

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**Quincy has arrived at the boarding school and met Sister (Mother) Jude.**

**Next chapter will be much more exciting because other characters will be introduced.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Learning The Ways

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**From here on out, I will try to make the chapters long, but there are no guarentees. I know there's an error in the prologue chapter with the year. I was originally going to have this story take place in 2000 and 2001, but decided with using 2014 and 2015. That's all for announcements, so let's jump in.**

**Chapter 2. Learning The Ways**

**Early Morning. September 26th 2014. Royal Hill, Wisconsin.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I left the room and looked at the map I was given. I made sure to memorize my room number before walking down the hallways. Once I reached the downstairs foyer, the lady I met a bit ago was behind the desk again. I left the dorm and was back in the main hallway. I could hear other kids talking. I looked on the map and schedule again and made my way up the stairs to where my first class would be. When I reached the upstairs hallway, everything looked the same as the first floor. There were other kids in the halls talking. I didn't really feel like getting lost, so I proceeded to make my way towards where my first class was.

I entered the classroom and in the room had five rolls of five desks. In the front of the class was a standard desk with a chair, files and a stapler on it. there was a white board positioned behind the desk. To the right of the white board was the American flag. A bit to the right was a room's closet. There was a cross on the back wall of the room. That kid from before came into view and disappeared again. I just shrugged it off though. The bell rang and kids started pouring into the classroom. The male students had the same outfit as me. The female students had the same outfit coloring, but they were wearing gray skirts instead of pants. Shortly after, the teacher walked into the classroom. The teacher was male and was wearing the sky blue colored shirt, a black tie, a cross stitched to the right of the shirt and black dress pants. He had brown hair, but was balding in the back. The students took their seats and the teacher spoke up.

"Good morning, everyone." The teacher said. "Before we get started, we have a new student today."

All eyes were on me. I really wasn't interested in anything. The teacher spoke up.

"Sir, what is your name?" The teacher asked.

"It's Quincy." I replied.

"Quincy, you can have a seat in the back next to Hayden." The teacher said "I'm Teacher Jacobs, your math instructor."

I looked to the back and saw a girl with dark brown hair and evil looking brown eyes. She looked pretty attractive, but something about her made me think that she had problems because none of the guys in the class didn't want to sit near her. I made my way to my assigned seat and sat down.

"Okay class, I want you to take out your books and go to page 17." Teacher Jacobs said. "Quincy, you can follow along as I write on the board for today. I'll have your book by tomorrow."

"Okay." I said.

The class was basically boring, but I did understand the work quite well. When the bell rang, I got up and proceeded to make my way towards the door, but I was stopped by Hayden.

"Hey, newbie, if you ever need a release, come find me." Hayden said flirtatiously.

With that, Hayden left the classroom. I left soon after that. The next three classes were advanced writing, gym and world history. It was now time for lunch, so I looked at the map I followed the other students through the hallways and we all walked dow the stairs to the basement of the building where the dining room was located. The basement didn't look much like a basement. The walls were painted yellow and the floors were white and black checkered tile. The only thing you could tell is that you could see some of the pipes on the walls and the windows were much smaller. To the right was the entrance to the dining room. I could smell the food and it smelled good for school food. I think I was just hungry though. I entered the dining room and the place was huge. The dining room had the same checkered tiling pattern on the floor. The walls were painted sky blue. In the corner close to the doors was an American flag with a Virgin Mary statue next to it. In another corner was another flower pot with a fern. Stationed throughout the dining room were several white round tables with six matching chairs stationed at each. In the far left area of the dining room was the area where you get your drinks and there was a salad bar as well. in the far back of the dining room was the serving line where you get your food.

I made my way to the serving line of the dining room. I grabbed my tray and silverware. Standing ahead of me was a male student, but for some reason, his pants and tie were black instead of gray. Standing behind me was a girl that had different outfit colering as well. Instead of black or gray, her skirt was white. It was now time for me to get my food. Standing behind the counter serving was a young woman with short red hair pulled back with a hairnet. She had beautiful eyes. She was wearing the same staff outfit like all the other female staff members that weren't nuns. Her name tag read "Moira O'Hara". I looked at the food that was being served. There were ham sandwiches, mashed potatoes, corn and for dessert, it was chocolate cake. I passed up on the salad bar and grabbed a can of fruit punch and went to the table. The minute I sat down, I was swarmed by two twins with blondish brown hair and brown eyes. The two were skinny and a couple of inchis shorter than me. They had the same outfit coloring as me.

"Hey newbie, give us your drink and dessert." One twin demanded.

They proceeded to try and take my stuff, but I wasn't having any of it.

"If you touch anything on this tray, I'll break both your necks." I threatened.

"Oh, the newbie has some fight in him." The other twin said. "Troy, let's show this kid what happens when they refuse to follow newbie initiation."

"Good idea, Bryan." Troy said.

Before the two could do anything, a girl spoke up.

"Guys, stop." A girl said.

A girl with dark blond hair came into view. She looked pretty and had a black skirt instead of gray or white. She looked in my direction and spoke up.

"Just give them your stuff." The girl said. "You can have my drink and dessert."

With that, Troy took my chocolate cake and Bryan got my fruit punch. The girl gave me her chocolate cake and fruit punch. She then pulled out a Snicker bar and a Pepsi from her bag. Shortly after, a heavy set kid with short brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes and glasses showed up. Next to him was another kid with short brown hair, but he was more average build and also had brown eyes. They all took seats at my table. The girl that gave me her dessert and drink was to my right and the heavy set guy with glasses was to my left. The two newer guys didn't seem happy with me being there.

"Newbie, give me your dessert." The heavy set guy ordered.

"Go on a diet and quit eating fifty big macs a day." I shot back.

The heavy set guy's face turned red. He balled up his left fist and was about to hit me, but the girl intervened again.

"Abraham, stop." The girl said.

The heavy set kid now known as Abraham calmed down and sat down.

"Fine." Abraham said. "I want to know what this newbie is doing here."

"Yeah, I want to know too." The other guy known as Kris chimed in.

"I'm here because I have to be here." I said.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Quincy Washington." I said.

"Where are you from?" Bryan asked.

"Milwaukee." I answered. "Now I have questions. First, what is up with the whole demanding dessert and drinks from me? Two, why are the students pants or skirts three different colors?"

"Well, to answer your first question, all new kids have to give their dessert and drink to a kid that's been here longer." Troy said. "This has to happen for the first week. This has been the unwritten rule for twenty years now. The staff have their own way to initiate new staff."

"To answer your second question, the reason for the different uniforn bottom coloring is age related." The girl said. "The school doesn't accept anyone under the age of ten. Kids that are ages 10 to 12 have the white dress pants or skirts. Kids who are 13 to 15 have the gray bottoms, and kids 16 and 17 have the black."

"Well that makes sense now." I said.

"By the way, I'm Violet Harmon." The girl said. "I'm 16 years old. I came here when I was 12, so I had to give up my dessert. My mom is a houseparent here. You might meet my dad. He's the guidance counselor and school psychologist."

"I'm Troy Smith and this is my twin brother, Bryan." Troy said. "We're 14 years old. We came here when we were 12, so we had to do the same thing."

"I'm Abraham Hillsberg." Abraham said. "I'm 13 going on 14 in November. I came here when I was 12, so I too had to give up my dessert and drink."

"I'm Kristoffer White, but please call me Kris." Kris said. "I'm 13. I came here two years ago."

"I'm 15." I said.

"Wow, so if you're here next year, you'll have the black bottoms." Violet said.

"What did you do to get here anyway?" Abraham asked.

"A week ago, I was at my old school where there is a church next door to it." I started. "I was dared to vandalize the property, so during recess, I went next door and I first peed in the flower garden. After that, I went to the side door of the church and opened a box containing holy water. I opened the container inside and took a dump in it. The principal caught me and expelled me."

The group at the table were either shocked or impressed.

"Newbie, you got a lot of balls." Troy said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." I said. "What happens if during this week, someone comes over and claims my dessert and drink, but another student comes along to claim?"

"That depends on the situation." Abraham said. "Let's say someone that's 13 like me claims your dessert and drink tonight. Someone that is 15 comes along and claims it as well. You'd give the stuff to the older student."

"I see." I said. "Violet, how did you get that candy bar and soda?"

"When you're 16 and 17, you get in school vending machine access." Violet said. "If you're wondering, students that turn 16 before the halfway point during a school year are given the 16 and 17 year old outfits and privileges."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Are there any students or staff I should be warned about?"

"Yeah, you want to steer clear of Lana Winters." Bryan said.

"She's literally the school snitch." Kris said.

"I met some Hayden chick in my first period math class this morning." I said. "What's she like?"

"She's the school slut with a twist." Violet said. "She's easy, but if you tell her no, she goes crazy and gets physically and verbally violent. The school hasn't kicked her out because the male students and staff alike would be lost without her."

"I think she's hot." Abraham said.

"I wouldn't mind banging Moira the cook." Kris added.

"She did look pretty hot." I said.

Violet was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay guys, I don't need to know this." Violet said.

Me and the guys stopped our fantasizing over the staff.

"What are some of the punishments for breaking rules here?" I asked.

"For first time offense, you get a verbal warning. Second time, you get two days of room restriction and caning. Third time offense and up is a week of isolation and caning." Abraham said. "Even though it's 2014, this school still practices corporal punishment and gets away with it."

"The punishments are entirely up to the staff who punishes you." Violet said. "So if you get in trouble, you may get something different from what Abe mentioned."

"I see." I said. "If they try putting their hands on me, they're going to have some broken bones."

"You won't be saying that if the guards have to hold you down and Sister Jude is caning you." Kris said. "Those guards are strong as hell from what I've heard."

We ate out lunch and I continue to learn about the ways of the school. Me and my five new friends went outside where all the students were either talking amongst themselves or playing on the outdoor basketball court behind the school. Me and my group found a picnic table to hang out at.

"So, what class do you have next, Newbie?" Kris asked.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had some advanced science class next, followed by wood shop class and a technology class. I showed the group my schedule.

"Hey, we got wood shop together." Troy said.

"I'm in your advanced science class." Violet said.

"I'm in your technology class." Abraham said.

I was happy to know that I had friends in some of my classes. The bell rang and I went back into the school. I followed Violet to the science class. Like the earlier classes, I just followed what was on the board, due to not having my books right away. The rest of the day was so so. I didn't meet any other students during passing times. It was now time to go back to the dorms for the day.

"Good, now I can get out of this damn uniform." I thought to myself.

Having the building pretty much memorized in my head, I didn't need my map nor schedule with me any longer. I made my way through the hallways and weaved through the crowds of people. After a while, I finally reached Reese Hall. I made my way up the stairs to where my room was. There were a lot of students heading towards their rooms. I began walking down the hall towards my room. After making the left and walking several feet, I reached my room. When I opened the door, I entered and was shocked to see who my four roommates were. My roommates were the twins, Troy and Bryan, Abraham and Kris.

"Newbie, what are you doing in here?" Kris asked.

"I live in here as well." I answered.

"Says who?" Troy asked. "Just because you got balls don't mean you can just walk in here and claim a spot."

"So, if you want a place in this room, you have to earn it." Abraham said.

My blood was boiling. I was stuck in this damn school. Bryan proceeded to try and move my stuff out of the room. I rushed into the room to stop him, but I was surrounded by my other roommates.

"Touch my brother and we'll kick your ass." Troy threatened.

"Tell him to get out of my area and there will be no problems." I said. "I gave you people my dessert and drink at lunch, so leave me the hell alone now."

"Okay guys, let's shut this newbie up." Troy said.

The four charged at me, but I ended up giving Abraham a quick right jab in the gut, causing him to lose his breath. I head butted Kris and grabbed both Bryan and Troy by their hands and started bending them back really hard.

"Okay okay, we give." Troy begged.

"Mercy mercy mercy!" Bryan yelled.

I let go of Troy and Bryan. They went to their respective areas of the room. Kris had a goose egg on his forehead from me. Abraham had just caught his breath and sat on his bed. That's when I decided to speak up.

"It's one thing to initiate me by having me give up my dessert and drink for a week, but it's another thing to start treating me like a friend then treat me like shit for no god damn reason." I said. "I don't care if you've been here one hundred years longer than me. I'm not here to play fucking gang up games. I sure as hell hate bullies and two faced people. If anybody tries something like this again, you will be eating liquid food out of a feeding tube for the rest of your life. Don't even think about trying something while I'm sleeping because I'm a light sleeper."

The four boys were shaking. There was a knock on the door shortly after. I looked over and saw a woman with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. She had a few wrinkles, but still looked good for her age. She was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with a black tie and stitched cross. She was wearing a long black skirt. Standing next to her was a younger woman with blond hair with bangs and blue eyes. She was wearing a white nun head dress and a sky blue nun gown with the stitched cross.

"What's going on here?" The older woman asked.

"It's nothing, Mother Vivien." Abraham said.

"I was looking for something and accidently hit my head on the bed." Kris added.

Troy and Bryan nodded at the story. It was my time to be impressed now. Here were four people that tried to bully me just a bit ago had decided not to snitch on me.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Vivien said.

The two staff walked further into the room. They both looked at me.

"Who might you be, young man?" Vivien asked.

"I'm Quincy Washington." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Quincy." Vivien said. "I'm Mother Vivien Harmon. I'm your houseparent. This is my assistant, Sister Mary Eunice. She comes in to do the nightly prayer for this room before lights out. If there's ever any problems, just try to find me or Mary. If there's ever a time when I'm not around, Sister Mary Eunice is in charge of this room."

Sister Mary Eunice seemed to be pretty shy.

"Well, as you know, dinner is at 5:30 and we do have weekend outings." Vivien said. "There's going to be a meeting tonight following dinner. That's all I have."

The two ladies proceeded to leave, but Sister Mary Eunice turned around and spotted something.

"Wait." Sister Mary Eunice said. "What's your bible doing on the floor?"

I looked on the floor and saw what the younger woman was talking about. I knew why it was on the floor, but I wasn't going to tell her the real reason.

"Oh, I think I might of dropped it while unpacking earlier." I said.

"Well, please pick it up and make sure not to drop it again." Sister Mary Eunice said.

With that, the two left the room. I kicked the damn bible under my bed.

"Why is she wearing white instead of gray or black?" I asked.

"Because, she's a newbie staff member." Abraham said. "It sucks because we're the only ones in the entire school with basically two houseparents."

"The only good thing is she doesn't say much." Kris said.

"By the way, thanks for covering for me, guys." I said.

"It's no problem, Quince." Troy said. "Most of the other students and some staff fear us, but you stood up to us more than once in the same day, so you deserve to be called by your name."

"So Quincy, why did you kick your bible under the bed?" Abraham asked.

"Because I have no use for it." I replied. "I'm an atheist."

"Don't let any of the staff here you say that, man." Kris said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Rumor has it, the kid at this school that claimed to be atheist was killed by the guards and Head Mistress Jude." Abraham said. "I wasn't here yet when it supposedly happened, so you'd have to ask one of the older kids."

"I'll do that." I said. "So, what's Vivien like as a houseparent?"

"She's actually pretty good." Abraham said. "Just don't get her mad. Her punishments can be harsh."

"This is going to be weird, seeing that we're friends with Violet." I said.

"Nah, it has it's perks." Bryan said. "With Vivien being our houseparent and us being friends with Violet, we get access to candy bars and soda when we shouldn't."

"The good thing with Vivien for a houseparent is she takes us to all the kick ass places for our weekend outing." Troy said.

I was beginning to like this place more and more. I had kick ass roommates and a kick ass houseparent. We changed into our regular clothes and I continued to learn the rules and how things work.

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**Quincy meets five kids and runs into the whole new kid initiation process. He learns that his houseparent is also the mother of one of his new friends.**

**I'm having age 10 be the youngest age for entrance into the school. I'm also using the term houseparent. The reason for these two things is because in real life, I was 10 when I went to the school for the blind in Wisconsin, which is a residential school. We called the staff member that was in charge of a minimum of five kids at the school houseparent, so that's why I say that.**

**Next chapter, we will get into some flashbacks of earlier days of the school and learn more about the mysterious kid that keeps popping up and vanishing.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. School Origins and Secrets

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**First, I'd like to thank those that are reading this story. Second, I'll start calling the nun outfit by it's proper name. I also decided to use a made up city name for this story as you can see at the beginning of last chapter. That's all for announcements, so let's jump in.**

**Chapter 3. School Origins and Secrets**

**Mid Afternoon. September 26th 2014. Royal Hill, Wisconsin.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I was back in my regular clothes. It felt good to not have to wear that damn uniform after school.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go walk around." I said.

The four just nodded and I got up and left the room. I took a right and walked down the hall, passing up other rooms. At the end of the hall was a set of double doors that led to a common room. The common room had white walls, checkered blue and white tiled floors with black carpeting. There were black and white pictures of the outside of the school. Like the other rooms, one corner had a Virgin Mary statue in one corner. Another corner had the American flag. Another with the flower pot and fern. The ceiling was painted white and had four rows of four fluorescent lights. The room was a decent fifteen by twenty feet room. Next to the Virgin Mary statue was a four feet shelf that had several board and card games like UNO and Connect Four. In between the flag and the plant was a rectangle table with four chairs on one side and another on the other. In another corner of the room was a flat screen tv. In center of the room was a full living room set with a wooden round coffee table included. Directly next to the eight person table was a door that led to the emergency fire exit. If I continued straight, without turning a corner, was where the offices were for the houseparents. Hanging on the wall opposite the pictures on the wall was a plaque.

I made my way over to the plaque to read what was written on it.

**Message Start:**

_**In memory of Robert D, Reese. Born July 14th 1910. Died May 19th 2004.**_

_**Robert David Reese was born on July 14th 1910 in Philadelphia PA. In 1930, Reese had a dream of building a boarding school for Christian kids aged 10 and up. In 1931, Reese moved to Wisconsin and met Vanilla (Nilla) Mason. That same year, Holy Hill broke ground. In 1932, Reese and Mason got married. On July 14th 1933, Holy Hill was now finished, giving Reese his greatest birthday present and fulfilling his dream.**_

**Message End.**

I turned around to leave the common room, but I saw that kid again out the corner of my eye. Like the previous times, the kid vanished the second I turned my head to face him. i made my way out of the common room to go explore the campus some more. I walked down the hallway, passing several rooms, including mine. I made my way to the foyer and went downstairs to the first floor. Sister Wendy Jacobs was busy putting her belongings in her purse as I walked passed her desk. The hallways were quite empty since school had already let out a good ten minutes ago. I made a left and continued on my way until I reached the stairs that led down to the basement where the dining room and my wood shop class was. I descended the stairs and reached the bottom. I was now in the hallway where the dining room being to the right. I decide to make a left towards where my woodshop class. I walked passed the classroom and continue down the hallway. As I'm walking, I see a door open and an older tall man walks out.

The old man was completely bald. He had a wrinkled and terrifying looking face with fair skin and grayish blue eyes. The man was about 6 foot 2 and had a medium to light muscular build. He had a short bushy white chin beard that went all the way to his lower lip. He was wearing a black suit with matching black dress shoes. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. Stitched to his left and my right of his suit was the sky blue school colors and a white cross, indicating that he worked at the school.

"What are you doing down here?" The man asked in a mean German accent.

"I'm just walking around." I replied.

I proceeded to walk passed him, but he put his right arm out and blocked my path.

"I'm Dr. Arden." The man now known as Dr. Arden introduced. "I'm the school physician."

"Okay." I said not really caring about what he had to say.

"What's your name, young man?" Dr. Arden asked. "I've never seen you around before."

"My name is Quincy." I replied. "I started here today."

"Well, there's a new staff member that started here today." Dr. Arden said. "Her name is Sister Mary Eunice. I want you to give her something for me."

The doctor went back into his office with me following. The office was fifteen by fifteen feet with a mahogany wood desk situated in the corner and a rolling chair situated behind it. There was a desk lamp sitting on the far left of the desk. Next to the lamp was the doctor's phone. It was a rotary phone.

"Who the hell still uses rotary phones?" I thought to myself.

Instead of a computer, Dr. Arden had a notepad and pen stationed where his computer would normally be. He had a filing cabinet like Jude had in her office. The only difference with his office was he didn't have an American flag in his office, nor did he have a fern and a Virgin Mary. The walls were painted white with no pictures on the wall. The floor was the same checkered tile like the dining room. There was a single fluorescent light hanging perpendicular from the ceiling, lighting up the room. in the other end of the room opposite the desk was the bed/table thing where patents would sit and lay. To the right of the bed was the shelf full of tools that the doctor would use from surgery stuff syringes and needles. In the corner next to the filing cabinet was the doctor's garbage can. Sitting on his desk was a clear vase half filled with water with two dozen roses. Sitting next to the roses was a white plastic grocery bag. Dr. Arden turned his attention to me and spoke.

"I want you to take those roses and items in that bag to Sister Mary Eunice." Dr. Arden said.

I now found this guy to have something wrong with him. When I met Sister Mary Eunice a bit ago, she appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. This guy appeared to be in his mid seventies or early eighties.

"You're staff, you can give it to her." I said. "I'm going to go about my business."

I turned around to leave, but he stopped me again.

"Please." Dr. Arden begged.

"What do I get for doing this?" I asked.

Dr. Arden pulled his wallet out of his left pants pocket. He pulled out several crisp bills and handed them to me. There were ten ones, two fives, three tens, five twenties, and twenty seven fifties, giving me a total of $2000. The humble part of me said I should give him his money back, but I figure since I'm doing a favor for a pathetic staff member, I decided to pocket the money.

"I'll get those to her right away." I said.

Dr. Arden's face lit up and he smiled.

"Thank you so much." Dr. Arden said.

Dr. Arden walked over to his desk, retrieved the items and handed them to me. I left the office. I made a left and turned the corner and watched as Dr. Arden left the office and locked it. He turned right and made his way towards the upstairs. Once he was out of sight, I made my way to a bathroom and threw the roses away. I opened up the bag and saw that there was a candy apple.

I tossed the bag and left the bathroom. I ate the candy apple and threw the non edible portion in the trash. I felt pretty good scamming a desperate love sick elderly man. I made my way back to my dorm where a worried Mother Vivien and timid looking Sister Mary Eunice were standing in the foyer of my floor.

"Quincy, where have you been?" Vivien asked.

"I got bored and decided to take a walk around campus." I replied.

"Well, if you wish to leave the dorm, you must check in with me or Mary." Vivien said. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, you'll have to suffer punishment."

"I'll make sure to do that next time." I said.

"Thank you." Vivien said. "You can go ahead and do as you please for now. Come on, Sister Mary Eunice."

With that, the two staff made their way down the hallway towards their offices. I spent the next two hours getting to know my roommates better. I learned that Abraham had a younger brother and two older brothers. I learned that Kris had a younger brother and a younger sister. Troy and Bryan didn't have any other siblings. I told them how I was the youngest of an older brother and two older sisters. I kept the whole thing about the $2000 to myself.

It was now time for supper. Me and my roommates decided to walk together to the dining room. Several other students were also making their way along with the staff.

"After supper, we're going outside on the playground." Bryan said. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll come." I replied. "It beats sitting in that building."

"Right?" Abraham said. "The common room has cable, but most of the channels are blocked."

"Why waste school money if you're going to block most of what you're paying for?" I asked.

"Beats me." Kris replied.

We continued on our way and Hayden decided to show up. She was now wearing a short blue skirt and a tight white shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail. The girl turned towards me with those evil eyes and winked at me. I had to admit, she did look good, but I just didn't want anything from her, so I blew her off. Once we reached the basement. We entered the dining room. Things were a bit different for supper. There was a podium with a mic built into it station in the upper left corner passed the serving line. There was a long eighteen person table stationed at the front of the dining room reserved for the staff. There were some students that still had their uniforms on. The staff began to populate the long table in the front of the dining room. There were some male staff wearing their shirt and slacks. Most of the evening staff were female. They all had the same outfit, but one. Sister Mary Eunice was the only one wearing a habit. She had to sit next to a heavy set man with grayish brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. He was one of the houseparents working with students in the ten to twelve year old group. Me and my group sat down at our table furthest away from the staff. Violet joined us. She was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with her hair down.

Sister Jude entered the dining room. She was still wearing her habit from earlier today when I first met her. She immediately made her way to the podium and turned the mic on, causing the screeching noise. The head mistress cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman." Sister Jude started. "Before evening meal prayer, I'd like to formally welcome two new people who joined our campus today. We have a new student. His name is Quincy Washington."

Everyone that hadn't met me had turned their gazes upon me from the other tables. I knew now that I wouldn't get my dessert and drink tonight. Sister Jude spoke again.

"Lastly, please welcome Sister Mary Eunice to our staff." Sister Jude said.

Sister Mary Eunice was shaking at the attention as everyone turned their gaze to her. If what I was told earlier at lunch is true, that woman was going to be in for a month of tough shit. She happens to be one of my two houseparents. I was going to have to prank her and use her shyness to get out of things when Mother Vivien wasn't around. Evil thoughts came to my mind of dying Sister Mary Eunice's hair green and shaving it into a mohawk. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sister Jude spoke again.

"Now, let's have a word of prayer." Sister Jude said. "Everyone bow your heads."

Everyone bowed their heads. I lifted my head when Sister Jude started the prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, please bless this food and touch us with your kind spirit. Watch over all of us as we eat. In your name I pray, amen." Sister Jude said.

Sister Jude joined her fellow staff and sat down at the head of the table. The students were now allowed to go up to the serving line. When I got to the line, there was a different cook, but she looked a lot like the lady who cooked lunch. She had a bad eye and had wrinkles on her face. Her name was also Moira O'Hara according to her nametag. For supper, we were having spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread and green beans. For dessert, there was mint chocolate chip ice cream over a brownie. For drinks, soda was available, but you had to be either in the 13 to 15 or 16 and 17 age groups to have it. I grabbed a Vanilla Coke from the cooler that was stationed next to the salad bar. I sat down at the table with my friends. Immediately, the inevitable happened. I was approached by a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She was still wearing her school uniform. She had to be either 16 or 17, due to the black skirt.

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Lana Winters. I love mint chocolate chip ice cream over a brownie."

I knew exactly what she wanted. This was the school snitch that I was told about.

"You want my dessert I take it." I assumed

"You're smart for a gray." Lana said. "Thank you."

I handed the girl the dessert and she left to go back to where she was sitting. Violete turned her attention to me and spoke up.

"You're smart to get Vanilla Coke." Violet said. "Not many people like it, but the school buys it anyway. It's too bad you won't get to try the dessert tonight."

"I'm just happy that I don't have to give up my entire food tray." I said.

"Violet, are you going to come outside with us after this?" Abraham asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Violet said.

"Good." Troy said. "Then we can fill Quince in on some things we can't talk about while in here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get outside." Kris said. "By the way, since you're the newest in the group, you'll have to get us the permission to go outside. Group rule."

"Alright." I said.

I dug into my food. Like lunch earlier, this food was amazing. This was definitely the best spaghetti I had ever eaten. The garlic bread was nice and soft. Not harder than a brick like some people make it. I opened my soda and took a big swig of it. There was something that I needed answers to. The cook situation.

"Guys, what's the deal with the cook from lunch and the now cook?" I asked.

"Oh, the cook from breakfast and lunch is the daughter of the current cook." Abraham said.

"That makes sense." I said.

"So, did you have a girlfriend at your old school, Quince?" Abraham asked.

"Nope." I replied. "What about you guys?"

Everyone but Violet shook their heads no.

"I have a boyfriend." Violet said. "His name is Philip Jenkins. He's the same age as me."

"What does he look like?" I asked. "I haven't seen you with him."

Violet's facial expression changed to more serious.

"Promise me not to tell anyone outside of this group this." Violet said in a hushed tone.

"I promise." I said.

"Philip goes to a different boarding school." Violet said in her hushed tone. "He goes to our rival school, Mason Falls Catholic Center. No one can know. The two boarding schools have a fierce rivalry."

"Why do the two schools hate each other?" I asked.

"We'll tell you when we go outside." Abraham said.

We continued to talk and eat as dinner rolled on.

**With The Staff.**

At the long table, all of the houseparents and Sister Jude sat at the table eating. Sister Jude was the first to speak up.

"Sister Mary Eunice, what have you come up with for taking all the staff out?" Sister Jude asked.

Sister Mary Eunice tentatively looked in Sister Jude's direction and spoke up.

"I-I haven't planned it yet." Sister Mary Eunice replied.

"What ever you come up with, it better be good, blondie." One of the female houseparents said with a snotty tone.

The woman that spoke up had short black hair, a few wrinkles on the left side of her face, blue eyes and fair skin. This was Mother Rebecca Banks. She had the most seniority over all the houseparents. The woman had a mean streak in her. Her husband had divorced her fifteen years prior, thus causing her to become bitter and take it out on the students and the newbie staff members. She was the houseparent of one of the 10 to 12 year old girl groups in Nilla Hall.

Sister Mary Eunice had tears come to her eyes when Mother Rebecca Banks said this.

"By the way, go get us all some coffee." Mother Rebecca demanded.

"O-Okay." Sister Mary Eunice replied.

The newbie staff member got up to go get the staff their coffee. Mother Vivien turned her attention to Mother Rebecca once Sister Mary Eunice was out of hearing range.

"Rebecca, do you have to be mean to every new staff member we get?" Vivien asked.

"Yes, I do." Mother Rebecca replied coldly. "They're not forced to work here, so they have to earn their way around here somehow."

Sister Jude spoke up next.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mother Rebecca." Sister Jude said. "Vivien, have you forgotten that it's been three years since we had a newbie?"

Mother Vivien sighed in defeat.

"No, I haven't." Vivien admitted.

Sister Mary Eunice fought back the tears in her eyes and made her way over to where the drink island was located. She grabbed a cup carrier that could carry up to twenty cups. She began filling up the cups of the searing hot dark brew. Once she finished filling each cup and putting a lid on them, she placed them into the carrier. Mary Eunice then began making her way back to the staff table. When she arrived, she handed Sister Jude her coffee first. The young staff member made her way around the table and while she wasn't looking, Mother Rebecca put her foot out and tripped Sister Mary Eunice, causing her to lose her balance and the grip of the carrier. Sister Mary Eunice fell on her right side and one of the cups fell off the carrier and the lid came off, causing the contents to spill on the nun's habit, causing her to scream in pain from the hot coffee. The whole dining room burst into laughter at this. Sister Jude and the other staff, save for Vivien shared a high five. Sister Mary Eunice got up and began to cry.

**Quincy's POV.**

Me and my friends continued to eat. I glance over at the staff table and see Sister Mary Eunice trying to hold back tears. I didn't think much of it. Shortly after, she got up from the table and made her way to the island where the coffee was. I took this time to go over and get permission for my group to go outside. I got up from the table and made my way over to the staff table and approached Mother Vivien. She looked up at me and spoke up.

"What do you need, Quincy?" Vivien asked.

"I was wondering if my group can go outside on the back after this." I asked.

"It's okay with me." Vivien said. "You have to be at the dorm at 10:00."

Another houseparent spoke up.

"It's okay if Violet goes." A woman said.

This woman was about mid thirties, jet black shoulder length hair, green eyes and fair skin. This is Mother Patricia Bates, the other cool houseparent working at the school alng with Vivien.

"I'm Mother Patricia Bates." The woman now known as Mother Patricia said. "I'm Violet's houseparent."

"I'll let her know." I said.

"Thank you." Mother Patricia said.

I left the staff table and went back to where I was sitting. I watched as Sister Mary Eunice made her way back to the staff table carrying several cups of coffee in a cup carrier.

"I'm glad I don't have to do deeds for the students." I thought to myself.

Sister Mary Eunice proceeded to give the staff their coffee. When she was almost done, I saw one of the staff trip Sister Mary Eunice, causing her to all and have a cup of coffee get spilled on her and her habit. Me, my friends and the other students busted out laughing. My left side was hurting so bad from laughing really hard. The laughter stopped after a couple minutes.

"I wonder how long she'll last." Abraham wondered.

"Who knows." Kris said. "Mother Rebecca really knows how to weed out the weak."

"I hate that lady." Violet said. "She was my houseparent when I first came here."

"I hope I never get her for a houseparent." I said.

"Same here." Bryan said.

"Speaking of houseparents, Mother Patricia gave the okay for you to come outside." I said to Violet.

"Thanks." Violet replied.

The rest of dinner went by. We all cleared our trays and left the dining room. We went outside in the back to hang out. The weather was in the mid seventies, despite it being early fall. We went by the same picnic table from earlier and sat down. I immediately wanted to know more about what the others were talking about, but they beat me to it.

"Okay, first things first." Troy said.

"I don't know if you've seen the plaque in the common room, but here goes the story of the original owners of this school." Abraham said.

**Flashback Start.**

**Late August 1933. Royal Hill, WI.**

_In a room that appeared to be an auditorium was in black and white. Several kids were seated with boys on one side and girls on the other. A podium was stationed at the front of the room. Standing to the left was a man with short brown hair, blue eyes and a groomed brown full beard. He was wearing a suit with a tie. He was wearing a necklace with a cross. Standing to the right was a woman with light brown curly hair, fair skin and green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress. The kids were all chatting amongst themselves. The man decided to speak up._

_"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention?" The man asked._

_The kids stopped their chatter._

_"My name is Father Robert Reese." The man now known as Robert D. Reese said. "This is my wife, Nilla Reese."_

_The kids clapped. Nilla spoke one the kids stopped their clapping._

_"Welcome all to the 1933-1934 inaugural school year of Holy Hill Christian Boardig School." Nilla **said.**_

**Flashback End.**

"The first fifteen years went off without a hitch." Abraham said. "Things changed during the 1949-1950 school year."

**Flashback Start.**

**Morning of November 3rd 1949. Royal Hill, WI.**

_Robert was sitting in his office. (Sister Jude's). There was a black rotary phone on the desk, a basic lamp and notebook and pencil. The office didn't have the statue or the fern plant yet. Robert was now graying and had a few wrinkles. Nilla entered the office. She had also aged a bit. Her brown hair was now graying._

_"Robert, we need to talk." Nilla said as she sat down on one of the chairs._

_"About what?" Robert asked._

_"About how the school is run." Nilla replied. "I feel that its harsh to have caning."_

_Robert's facial expression changed from indifference to anger._

_"Nilla, we have been at this for fifteen years." Robert said. "You're suppose to stand by my side regardless."_

_"Not when kids are being treated badly." Nilla said. "Robert, I love you in all, but this harsh punishments have to stop."_

_"Get out of my office." Robert demanded. "We'll talk about this later."_

_"Fine." Nilla said. "Just think about it. Okay?"_

_With that, Nilla stood up and left the office._

**Flashback End.**

"Robert never stopped with the harsh punishments, which lead to Nilla secretly taking the money from her half of the marriage funds to have a separate boarding school built." Abraham said. "Nilla named the school after her maiden last name and the school was opened in the fall of 1953. Two months later, Robert found out and killed his wife in a rage."

**Flashback Start.**

**Afternoon, October 23rd 1953. Royal Hill, WI.**

_Robert had the day off from the school. Nilla was out. Robert made his way outside and checked the mail. There was an envelope from the bank and another from a location called Emperor Falls, Wisconsin. The name was from a Mason Falls to Vanilla Reese. Robert took the two pieces of mail into the house and shut the door. Robert opened the bank statement and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Robert next opened the other envelope. His face turned completely red at what he saw. His own wife had opened up another school behind his back._

**Three Hours Later.**

_Robert and Nilla were at the school grounds in the basement. The two were in the woodshop classroom. Robert turned to his wife and spoke._

_"Nilla, I've finally agreed to not punish the kids so harshly." Robert said._

_A small smile crept onto the woman's face._

_"I'm glad you feel that way." Nilla said._

_"I've brought you here because I was thinking we could turn this into a detention room where we have the students that act up sit in here for a bit before letting them go." Robert suggested._

_"That's a great idea." Nilla said._

_Nilla turned around and Robert pulled out a brick from behind his back. He nailed Nilla in the back of the head, knocking her out cold._

_"Bitch! How dare you go behind my back?!" Robert yelled._

_Robert grabbed a saw and began sawing his knocked out wife up, causing blood to splatter everywhere. He savored every moment as his wife was bleeding out. Robert removed her shirt and used the saw and carved backstabbing bitch on her chest before taking out a steak knife and stabbing her in the heart. Robert went out back and carried his wife's dead body. He grabbed a shovel from the shed and dug a hole and buried his wife behind the school. He came back cleaned up all the blood from the hallway and woodshop room._

**Flashback End.**

"Robert had managed to keep his wife's death a secret." Abraham said. "There were some people that believed in Robert, but some believed in Nilla, thus the reason Mason Falls still stands today."

"Some believe Nilla died of cancer." Violet said. "It even says so on her plaque in my dorm's common room."

I was taking all of this in. I knew this school was corrupt, but these were all rumors I was hearing. For all I know, there could be an entire different reason for the school rivalry, but the rival school name and Nilla's maiden name does seem suspicious.

"Wow." I said. "I'm going to have to do some research. Who told you this stuff?"

"We learned from Violet's boyfriend." Kris said.

"Nobody here at this school is willing to tell us anything." Abraham said.

Now I had less of a reason to believe them. For all I know, Mason Falls could be just as bad. It was now time for me to ask another question. I wanted to know why I shouldn't mention being atheist and about that kid.

**That's it for chapter 3.**

**Next chapter, I'll do the flashback with kid. Also, for you Evan Peters fans, I'm going to have Violet's boyfriend have his look because Evan and Taissa were always great together. I'll also be doing Sister Mary Eunice's POV in next chapter, so that you guys can get a glimpse of how she started.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. A Nun's Journey

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks everyone that's been reading this story so far. Like I mentioned in the author's notes at the end of last chapter, this chapter will focus mainly on Sister Mary Eunice, but the kids will be in this chapter; That's all I have to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 4. A Nun's Journey**

**One Day Prior. Hales Corners, WI.**

**Sister Mary Eunice's POV.**

I was in my two bedroom apartment. It was 7:15 at night. I was sitting in my living room when my phone rang. I made my over to the wall where it was hanging from. I answered in the middle of the third ring.

**Call Start.**

"H-hello?" I say tentatively.

"Sister Mary Eunice, this is Sister Jude from the school and church." Sister Jude said. "I need for you to come to my office at 8:00 tomorrow morning to discuss some things and to show you around the school."

"I'll be there." I replied softly.

"Good." Sister Jude said. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

**Call End.**

I hung up the receiver and sat back down on the couch. It had been a year since I joined the church associated with the school. I had just moved into this apartment two months prior to today. Being a nun, I had to follow a lot of strict rules, but I was deep with my faith that I didn't mind. I was a good half an hour to forty five minute drive from the school, so I knew I needed to be up early. I made a quick dinner for myself, took a shower, watched a bit of tv and went to bed.

**Present Day. Royal Hill, WI.**

I pulled into the staff parking lot that was located on the right side of the chapel connected to the school. I turned the keys and shut my car off. I checked my phone and saw that it was 7:49 A.M. I let out a sigh of relief, due to being early. I unlocked my car door and opened it. I placed my left foot out of the car slowly then followed with the right, so that I wouldn't damage my blue and white habit I was wearing. I grabbed my purse and keys and got out of the car and locked it. I then made my way towards the front of the school. Officially being staff, I had my own keys to enter the property. I unlocked the door and entered. Once inside, I made my way down the hall, turning at every corner until I reached the office. I open the door and walk in, which caused Sister (Head Mistress or Mother) Jude to look up. The older woman frowned and spoke up.

"Sister Mary Eunice, I'm glad you're here early, but I don't appreciate you just entering without knocking." The head mistress said coldly.

Her tone made me flinch.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am." I stuttered quietly.

"Don't let it happen again, now sit down." Sister Jude demanded.

I quickly sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. I sat my purse down in the chair to my left and crossed my left leg over my right. Sister Jude cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Now, I called you in here as I stated during our brief phone conversation last night to discuss some things." Sister Jude stated. "First things first, you'll be assisting one of our houseparents during second shift. You will meet her this afternoon when she comes in. Secondly, you'll be taking all of us staff out, so I would get planning on what you want to do."

That second part hit me pretty hard. Planning a social event was not my strong suit. I began to shake from being nervousness from being told this, which didn't go unnoticed by the woman in front of me.

"Sister, perhaps God will give you an answer." Sister Jude said. "After the tour, go to the chapel and pray."

With that, I was shown where everything was located. From the classrooms, the dorms and other parts of the school. After the tour, I did as Sister Jude had told me to do. I prayed in the chapel, but I didn't have an answer.

It was now 2:00 P.M. I was told to head to Reese Hall. I sat in the foyer where I had met a fellow nun named Sister Wendy Jacobs. She seemed pretty nice. Ten minutes pass and a woman wearing the school staff uniform with the black skirt walked in. She had some wrinkles and had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The woman approached me and spoke.

"Hi, are you Sister Mary Eunice?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes I am." I replied tentatively.

"I'm Mother Vivien Harmon." The woman said. "I'm the houseparent you'll be assisting."

I shook the older woman's hand. She led me upstairs to the floor I would be working on. We walked passed several rooms and entered a common room. The woman led me passed the common room to a hallway that had offices. She led me to an office that looked like Sister Jude's office, but there was a separate desk for me. She motioned for me to sit and I did so. Vivien shut the door and took a seat.

"This is how things work here." Vivien started. "We are in charge of five students. Formally four. The fifth one is a new kid that came today."

Vivien proceeded to tell me about how I would lead the bedtime prayer and how we had our outing night on Saturday. I also learned that I would have to do things for the staff for the first month. The whole taking staff out being one of them. The time had flew by and the kids all came back from school. Not long after, Vivien had me follow her to the room of the kids we were in charge of. We entered the room and I was introduced to the five kids. Vivien filled in a new kid by the name if Quincy in on some things. I felt a bit better knowing that I wasn't the only new person here. Me and Vivien were about to leave the room, but I saw that the new kid's bible was on the floor, so I informed him of it and we we left.

A half an hour went by and Vivien had me check on our students. I left the office and entered the common room where Troy was playing against Bryan in Connect Four. Abraham and Kris were flipping through the tv channels, which most of them were blocked out by parental controls. A few other students that I hadn't introduced myself to were talking amongst themselves. I tentatively approached the twins once their game was over.

"Excuse me." I stated.

Troy and Bryan turned their attention towards me.

"Where is Quincy?" I asked.

"He went to go walk around." Troy stated.

"He didn't say where he was going though." Bryan added.

I wrote down their names on my notepad. I then went to the office to let Mother Vivien know what was going on.

"Mother Vivien, Quincy went off without telling us." I stated.

Vivien got a worried look on her face. I got scared, because she had put me in charge.

"Come on, let's look for him." Vivien said.

We left the office and passed the common room. He wasn't in his room either. We reached the foyer that led to the stairs and there he was. Vivien had given him a warning not to go off like that again. A good two hours passed and it was time for supper.

**Present Time.**

**Quincy's POV.**

I sat at the picnic table with my roommates and Violet. I had just heard about Robert Reese and his wife. I wanted to know why I shouldn't go around saying I was atheist.

"Guys, why shouldn't I go around saying I'm atheist?" I asked.

Violet was shocked, but soon calmed down. Troy and Bryan let out a sigh and spoke.

"Well, since we're outside, we'll tell you." Troy said. "It happened two years ago when me and Bryan started here."

**Flashback Start.**

**October 13th 2012. Breakfast Time.**

_Troy, Bryan, Abraham and Violet were sitting down at the breakfast table. Sitting at our table was a kid that was fair skinned, short blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a year younger than Troy and Bryan. Troy turned his attention to the kid._

_"Hey Marcus, what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Troy asked._

_"I'm going to be an ax murderer." Marcus replied. "I got the costume at our last outing."_

_Violet turned her attention to Marcus and spoke next._

_"You heard Sister Jude last week." Violet stated. "She says scary costumes don't belong in Christian property."_

_"I don't care." Marcus stated. "I don't believe in god anyway. I'm a proud atheist."_

_Everyone in the dining room gasped. There was complete silence. The students at the surrounding tables began talking amongst themselves. Sister Jude was immediately alerted by the Moira. The intercom sounded._

_"Marcus Koenig, to my office now!" Sister Jude demanded over the intercom._

**Flashback End.**

"We haven't heard from Marcus that entire day until." Bryan stated.

**Flashback Start.**

**October 13th 2012. After School.**

_Troy and Bryan had finished woodshop class and it was time to head back to the dorm. The two left the classroom, but they heard a kid screaming, so they rushed to where it was coming from. Standing in a room was a vicious looking Sister Jude. Marcus's hands and feet were tied to a chair with his pants down with one of the security guards also holding him down. Sister Jude had a special cane with spikes on the end. She laughed evily and spoke up._

_"Now Mr. Koenig, what was it you said in the dining room this morning?" Sister Jude asked as she began circling around the bound Marcus._

_"I said that I'm a proud atheist." Marcus stated._

_"Well, I guess I'll have to whip you until you start believing." Sister Jude said coldly._

_Sister Jude made her way behind Marcus and gave the kid a hard whack with the spiked cane, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream. His butt cheeks were now dripping blood from some of the spikes cutting him. Marcus was now sobbing now. The guard just laughed at the eleven year olds situation. Sister Jude spoke up again._

_"Do you accept Jesus Christ, your lord and savior now?" Sister Jude asked._

_"NO!" Marcus screamed through his sobs._

_Sister Jude hit the poor eleven year old again, causing more blood splatter and the cuts that were already present to go deeper. Marcus's white pants and boxers were now stained with blood. The kid was screaming in pain. The guard was laughing so hard that he was holding his sides. Blood was flowing quickly down Marcus's butt cheeks now. Troy and Bryan were completely frozen at what was happening._

_"Now, I don't want to have to ask you again." Sister Jude said. "Do you, Marcus Koenig accept the lord Jesus Christ?"_

_"Fuck you!" Marcus yelled._

_"You'll wish you never said that." Sister Jude said darkly._

_With that, Sister Jude began whacking Marcus repeatedly, causing the boy to scream loudly once more as blood was splattering everywhere. After a minute, Marcus passed out from all the blood loss. Sister Jude turned her attention to the guard._

_"Get him to Dr. Arden." Sister Jude stated._

_She turned around and spotted Troy and Bryan, who were both still frozen._

_"As for you two, let this be a lesson not to turn down our creator." Sister Jude said._

**Flashback End.**

"Later that night, Marcus died from all the blood loss and infected deep cuts." Bryan said. "Marcus was a cool kid. Me and Troy had nightmares for months, but we don't have them anymore."

"How is that lady not locked up?" I asked.

"Two words. Money talks." Abraham stated.

"I'm not afraid." I stated.

"Neither was Marcus." Abraham said. "Like we've mentioned earlier, those guards are pretty strong."

Violet was quick to change the subject.

"So guys, what do you think about Sister Mary Eunice?" Violet asked.

"I can't say yet." Kris said.

We all nodded our head in agreement. I decided that I would tell them about my encounter with Dr. Arden.

"What do you guys think of Dr. Arden?" I asked. "I met him today."

"He sucks." Abraham said.

"He has this weird obsession with innocent female adults." Violet said. "Why do you ask?"

"When I left the dorm to go walk around, I went to the basement to walk around." I stated. "I came in contact with him as he was leaving his office. He wanted me to give Sister Mary Eunice a vase with two dozen roses and a candy apple."

Everyone in the group looked at me weirdly.

"That man must have a small cock and haven't seen a pussy in forever if he's that desperate." Troy said.

"It gets better." I said. "I refused to do it, but he paid me $2000 and begged. I took the money and agreed. When he was out of sight, I went to the bathroom and threw the flowers away. I then ate the candy apple."

There was a mix of concern, shock and admiration on the group's faces when I told them this. Abraham was the first to speak.

"Dude, you never seize to amaze me." Abraham said.

I pulled out the large wad of cash, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Dude, if you last until the weekend when our outing night is, we should convince Mother Vivien to take us somewhere cool." Kris stated.

"What's there to do in this town?" I asked.

"Not much." Troy stated. "We usually go to Milwaukee or another decent size town with enough to do nearby."

I put the money away. We continued to talk and it began to get dark. It started to rain out, so we went back inside. Violet went back to her dorm and me and the guys went back to ours. Me an my roommates watched tv on my phone, due to all the good channels in the common room being blocked. This went on until it was 10:00. The five of us had taken our shower in. I learned that our bedtime was 11:00, which was nice. It was now a half an hour before bedtime. Me and my roommates were sitting on our respective beds. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Abraham said.

A tall lean woman about 5 feet 9 walked in. she had brown long hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She was wearing the same blue and white habit like the other nuns, but she had a red medical cross stitched on the left side of her habit. She looked to be a few years older than Sister Mary Eunice. She was fresh faced and her perfume smelled really good.

"Hi there, I'm Sister Amanda Stone." The woman said in a beautiful feminine tone. "I'm the school's night time nurse. You must be Quincy?"

"Yup." I said.

"I just need to check your head for lice." Sister Amanda stated.

She walked closer to me and turned her flashlight on. She put her hand in my head and examined it. I was loving the attention I was getting. I was completely on cloud 9 until she shut the flashlight off and pulled her hand away.

"You're all clear." Sister Amanda said. "You have a good night now."

With that, Sister Amanda left the room and shut the door behind her. I was in a complete days and smiling from ear to ear. I was taken out of my own world when I felt a pillow hit the side of my head.

"Wake up, Romeo." Bryan teased. "You'll never get her."

"Fuck you, Bryan." I teased back. "I bet you'd get turned down by Mother Rebecca."

Bryan made a fake gagging sound. Before he could make a comeback, there was another knock on the door. The door opened and Sister Mary Eunice entered the room. She made her way into the bedroom part of the room and spoke up.

"Okay guys, Mother Vivien has asked me to come in for the bedtime prayer." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

"Okay." Everyone said.

"Please get on your knees, bow your heads and close your eyes." Sister Mary Eunice instructed in a timid way.

We all followed her instruction. She did the same at the foot of my bed and when she shut her eyes, I stood up and covered my ears when she started the prayer, but I could still hear her.

"Dear heavenly father, please watch over this school and send your angels to protect these kids as they rest up for another day of school. Please keep all of us staff safe aswe head home for the night. In your name I pray, amen." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

I unplugged my ears just before everyone opened their eyes. I squatted and faked getting up when everyone opened their eyes and stood up.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, guys." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

"Goodnight, Sister Mary Eunice." We all said.

With that, the woman left the room and shut the door behind her. We still had time before lights out, so we started talking again.

"She's actually not that bad looking." Kris stated.

"You can have Sister Mary Eunice." I replied.

"You really want that nurse, don't you?" Abraham asked.

"Hell yeah, I want that nurse." I stated. "I want to rip her habit off and eat her pussy."

Just as I finished that sentence, the door opened.

**That's it for chapter 4.**

**I was originally going to introduce Philip Jenkins in this chapter, but I think it's best that I wait until a bit further on in the story. I'm not going to have Sister Mary Eunice be possessed in this story. I didn't like possessed Sister Mary Eunice in asylum. We will get into her past later on in the story.  
><strong>

**Who do you think opened the door to the room after Quincy made that comment about the nurse?**

**Find out next time, as well as our first trip into Nilla Hall and a few other places that haven't made a debut yet.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. Wash Your Mouth

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Okay, the timeline will start picking up a bit in this chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of reading about day one. Well, let's get to it. I am going to be adding Grace Bertrand in this story because she's one of my favorite characters from asylum and I hate that she had to be killed. I'm also still debating who will be in the Fearless 5. My main OC, Troy and Bryan are definitely in it. I might even do five main core members and some minor members. I might also add Pepper to this story. Not sure yet. Well, enough for me, so let's jump in.**

**Chapter 5. Wash Your Mouth**

**10:45 P.M. September 26th 2014. Royal Hill, WI.**

**Quincy's POV.**

Just as I finished that sentence, the door opened, revealing an angry Mother Vivien with her face red and a shocked, but timid Sister Mary Eunice. Me and my roommates were frozen in fear at the look Mother Vivien was giving me. The silence was broken when Mother Vivien spoke up.

"To my office, now!" Vivien demanded as she pointed towards the door.

I got up from my bed and followed the two out of the room. We walked down the hallway, made the left turn and walked into the common room. I continued to follow the two until we entered Vivien's office.

"Sit down." Vivien ordered.

I sat in one of the chairs and Sister Mary Eunice shut the door and sat down at the chair behind her desk. I slouched in my chair as Mother Vivien cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Quincy, I'm very disappointed in you." Vivien started. "This is a Christian school and you should not talk like that. I'm very offended at the words that came out of your mouth, young man."

I was doing all I could not to laugh as I was being lectured. Vivien continued.

"I gave you a pass earlier today when you left the dorm without permission." Vivien stated. "You will have to suffer consequences for this. Here's the deal. I can give you one day of room restriction, make you gargle soap water to wash your mouth out or give you a five hit caning."

I had to weigh my options. I had just got here this morning and didn't want to spend the next day after school stuck in my room. I didn't want to gargle soap water. I had built up a high tolerance for pain from getting whoopins from my mom, but I've heard that caning was a whole different experience. I decided to be a smartass and ask a question that would most likely get me in a deeper hole.

"Couldn't I just use my mouth wash if I chose option two?" I asked.

"Do you want me to report you to Sister Jude?" Vivien asked. "Once it's in her hands, she will be much more harsh. She give a minimum of ten hits with a cane. Since you brought up option two and the words that came out of your mouth, I think the soap water gargling will be the best punishment."

Vivien stood up and walked to the door that led to the bathroom connected to her office. She entered the bathroom, grabbed six oz cup and filled it with water. She put two squirts of liquid soap into the cup and stirred it up with a stir stick. Vivien grabbed the garbage can from the bathroom and brought it into the office. Vivien handed me the cup that now had light pink liquid with a few bubbles. The soap smelled good, but I knew it would taste bad. The garbage can was placed in front of me.

"Well, go ahead." Vivien said.

I was nervous, but I figured if I didn't do it, things would only get worse, so I sucked in the soapy liquid into my mouth. The taste was so bad that I had to fight just to gargle. My eyes were watering as I gargled. After fifteen seconds, I spat the liquid into the trash can. The aftertaste was so bad that I ended up vomiting into the trashcan. I sat hunched over the trashcan for another minute until I knew I was done throwing up. I threw the cup away and Vivien took the trashcan and put it back into the bathroom. When she reentered the office, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I also hope you let that be a lesson." Vivien said in a firm tone.

Vivien walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. I looked over at Sister Mary Eunice who had a look of sympathy on her face at what she had seen. Vivien pulled out a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and handed it to me.

"That should help with the aftertaste." Vivien said. "Now go back to your room and please watch your mouth."

"Okay." I said.

I left the office, ate the candy bar and made my way through the common room and back to my room where the others were waiting for me.

"What did you get for a punishment, dude?" Abraham asked.

"I had to gargle soap water." I replied.

"Damn, that sucks, man." Kris said.

"I'm just happy that I didn't get room restriction." I said.

"Yeah, room restriction sucks." Bryan stated. "Being stuck in one place drives a person crazy."

"I know what you mean, man." I said.

I shut the lights off in the room, due to it being close to lights out. I got into bed and got under the covers. The bed wasn't the most comfortable, but it wasn't bad.

"Hey Quince, before we go to sleep, you're in charge of picking the outing this weekend since you're new." Troy stated. "You're cool as hell, so don't pick anything dorky."

"Fine." I said.

I knew I would have to go online and see what was in the surrounding areas to do for fun. Twenty minutes had passed and everyone else was fast asleep. Another ten minutes passed and I heard the door open. I looked up and saw an older woman wearing a sky blue and black habit like Sister Jude's. She had brownish gray short hair and green eyes and wrinkles on her face. She scanned the room with her flashlight and had a notepad in her hand. She wrote our names down and left the room. I checked the clock on my phone to see what time it was. It was 11:30 P.M, which let me know when bed check was. Just as I was getting comfortable, I saw the shadow of a kid standing over my bed. I sat up and the shadow disappeared. After a half an hour, I finally started falling asleep. Within seconds, I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

I woke up at around six thirty. I quickly changed into my school uniform and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and everyone else was up and in their uniforms. It was hard to believe that around this time yesterday, I was sitting in my family friend, William's van on the way here. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. The door opened and the woman from last night's bed check entered the room.

"Hello." The woman greeted. "You must be Quincy?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm Mother Jill Davis, the overnight houseparent for this entire floor." The woman now known as Mother Jill Davis stated. "I see that everyone is up, so have a good day."

The woman then left the room. I grabbed my now fully charged phone and put it on silent. My roommates grabbed their things and we left the room to go head to breakfast. We walked down the hallway and entered the foyer. We descended the stairs and made it to the first floor where Sister Wendy Jacobs was working. She turned her head from what she was doing and spoke up.

"Good morning, Quincy." Sister Wendy Jacobs greeted.

"Morning." I greeted under my breath.

We left the foyer and entered the hallway. Several other boys were also on their way to the dining room for breakfast.

"Looks like you got a girlfriend, Quince." Troy teased.

"Shut up, Troy." I replied. "I wouldn't touch that ugly bitch with a ten inch pole."

"Dude, I'm just shitting you." Troy stated. "If you had to pick between Mother Rebecca or Sister Wendy, who would you french kiss?"

Thank god I had a strong stomach, because the mental image of kissing those two nasty looking staff would've made a person with a weak stomach vomit.

"I'd pick Sister Wendy." I stated. "She's nicer than Mother Rebecca."

"You had to admit, it was funny as hell when Mother Rebecca tripped Sister Mary Eunice yesterday at dinner." Bryan stated.

"Yeah, that shit was pretty funny." I stated.

We made our way to the dining room. The tables were set back to how they were at lunch yesterday. Me and my group sat down and Sister Jude did morning prayer before we could go to the serving line. Breakfast today was breakfast burritos, hash browns, a banana and milk or orange juice to drink. I grabbed orange juice because I don't like the taste of milk. I sat down at the table with my roommates and Violet.

"So, what did you guys do when you got back in from outside?" Violet asked.

"We just watched videos on my phone." I stated.

"Beats staring at a blank screen that says channel is blocked." Violet stated.

"You're telling me." Abraham said.

Before we could continue talking, I was approached by a girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair. She had fair to tan skin, brown eyes and she looked to be French. She was gorgeous as hell. She was in the 13 to 15 group, due to her gray skirt. I was taken out of my thoughts when the girl spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Grace Bertrand." The girl now known as Grace stated. "And you can stop staring. I don't date grays."

This was something you rarely saw in people these days. She's frank and knows what she wants.

"Nice to meet you." I returned. "I suppose you're here for this."

I handed the girl my can of Doll orange juice.

"Straight to the point." Grace stated. "I may have to reconsider my opinion about grays. Nice to meet you, Quincy and thanks for the orange juice. These burritos make me thirsty."

With that, Grace left. I took a bite out of my burrito and it wasn't bad. It had egg, bacon, cheddar cheese, sweet onion, green peppers and salsa in it. I knew I would have to sneak into a vending machine room if I wanted to have something to drink for meals for the rest of the week. I had more than enough money for it. Breakfast went by pretty fast and it was now time for school. The school day went by pretty fast. I had received all of my books and had a little bit oh homework, which I finished after school, so that I wouldn't have to do it at night. The rest of the week went by with picture day on Thursday being the only eventful thing. I had seen that kid ghost several times too. It was now time for the weekend.

**That's it for chapter 5.**

**I was going to introduce Nilla Hall and a few other places on campus in this chapter, but I wanted to wait until next chapter when the entire weekend is covered. It will also be a longer chapter.**

**Bye for now.**


	7. Persuasion, Coasters and Tattoos

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Like I mentioned in the author's notes at the end of last chapter, this one will have much more in it and will feature the entire weekend's events. I know in real life in 2014, Monday was the 22nd of September, but in this story, it's the 26th, so that you guys know. Let's just jump in.**

**Chapter 6. Persuasion, Coasters and Tattoos**

**Friday, September 30th 2014. Royal Hill, Wisconsin.**

**After school.**

**Quincy's POV.**

School was now over for the week and luckily for me, Dr. Arden hadn't found out that I scammed him. Dinner went by and it was my last day that I would have to give up anything. The it was raining really hard outside, so me, Abraham, Kris, Troy and Bryan got permission to hang out with Grace and Violet at Nilla Hall. We were currently on our way there from dinner.

"Man, that lasagna sucked tonight." Troy said.

"You're telling me." I returned. "I thought that cheese came directly out of the cow's ass."

The group let out a laugh at that.

"We could order pizza." Grace said.

"Hell yeah, I'm in." Kris said.

"Count me in, too." Abraham said.

"And me." Bryan said.

"There's seven of us, so we should order two pizzas." Violet stated.

We continued to talk as we made our way to the other end of the school, which I had never seen before. There was the same bulletin boards, but with different things hung on them. The hallways looked the same too. We reached the entrance to the other dorm, which had a sign that said, "Welcome to Nilla Hall.". We entered the dorm and the walls in the hallway were painted white. The flooring was tiled pink. The ceiling had three fluorescent lights. We made our way further into the dorm and we entered a foyer similar to the one in Reese Hall, but the desk and staircase was on the right instead of to the left. The same went for the hall that led to the rooms and common area. It was to the left instead of to the right like in Reese hall. There was the waiting area, American flag, Virgin Mary statue and fern plant as well. We made our way to the third floor of Nilla hall where Violet lived. Grace lived on the second floor, like me and my roommates did in Reese Hall.

"Mother Patricia, we're back!" Violet yelled.

"Thank you!" Mother Patricia yelled back from the other end of the hall.

"She won't check on us for awhile, so we're clear." Violet said.

We were in the common room, which was similar to the common room in Reese Hall. The only difference was there were fewer board games, and some magazines. We sat down at the table to discuss the pizza deal.

"Okay guys, what about the pizza?" Abraham asked.

"I think we should come to an agreement as to who wants what first." Grace stated.

"Good idea." I said. "I usually get pepperoni, Italian sausage, bacon, grilled chicken and mushrooms on my pizza."

"I normally get supreme." Abraham stated.

"I normally get pepperoni and sausage." Kris stated.

"Me and Bryan usually get the works." Troy stated.

"I normally get pepperoni, sausage, bacon and mushroom, but I'm willing to try the chicken." Grace said.

"I normally get pepperoni, bacon, chicken and mushroom, but I'm willing to have sausage." Violet stated.

"I guess I can do the works with the other gusy." Kris stated.

"Then, it's settled." I said. "I'll share a pizza with Violet and Grace."

"Works for me." Grace said.

"Same here." Violet added. "Now, where to order from."

"Pizza Hut." Abraham voted.

"Papa Johns." Kris voted.

"Dominos." Troy and Bryan voted.

"Pizza Hut." I voted.

Violet and Grace also voted pizza hut. Violet placed the order. Kris's group got a supreme hand tossed pizza with no crust flavor. My group got the pepperoni, Italian sausauge, bacon, grilled chicken and mushroom pan pizza with garlic butter crust flavor. The pizza came within forty minutes and we got sodas from the vending machine, which I now knew were it was. We each split the bill and tip for the pizza guy when he came. I was lucky go get four big slices of pizza, due to Grace and Violet getting full after only two pieces. Everyone else also only had two pieces, due to it being four people sharing the other pizza. After eating, we were now satisfied after that disappointing first dinner.

"Damn, that was some good ass pizza." Grace stated.

"Hell yeah it was." Violet said.

"We should do this more often when the meals suck." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kris said.

"I'm game." Abraham stated.

"Same here." Troy said.

"Count me in." Bryan added.

"So, what are you guys going to do for your outing tomorrow?" Violet asked.

It then hit me. I totally forgot that I had to pick something for the outing, due to being new.

"We don't know yet." Kris said.

"My group is suppose to go bowling tomorrow." Grace stated. "My houseparent is nice enough, but we always get the sucky activities. Last week, we had to visit a bunch of crinkly people in a nursing home."

"Damn, that's retarded." I stated. "Are the outings mandatory?"

"Yeah, but the only way you can get out of them is by being on room restriction." Grace stated.

"Who do you have for a houseparent?" I asked.

"I have Mother Angela Fare." Grace stated. "She's the short heavy set one with long red hair and thick glasses."

"Ah, okay." I stated.

"It sucks because I have Hayden as a roommate, so I have to deal with her trying to hit on everything with a dick." Grace stated.

"I need to get a hand job from her." Abraham said.

"You can have her, Abe." I stated.

"You still think you're going to get the night nurse?" Troy asked.

This caught Violet and Grace's attention. I hadn't even told Violet nor Grace about my soap water incident.

"Wait, you want Sister Amanda Stone?" Grace asked. "Every guy in the school, including several male staff want her. I thought you were different?"

"Hey, I'm only 15." I said. "Besides, I already got punished for talking dirty."

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"I said I wanted to rip her habit off and go down on her when your mom and Sister Mary Eunice were outside our door." I stated. "I ended up getting the soap water gargle punishment."

Grace and Violet busted out laughing at this. The laughter died down a few minutes later.

"My mom has a potty mouth outside of here, but she hates when other males, especially kids talk dirty about doing things with girls." Violet stated.

"Already in trouble on your first week here." Grace stated. "If you ever get a caning from Sister Jude, you won't be able to sit down for awhile."

"I've heard." I stated. "Somebody needs to hit her with that damn thing."

"You're in luck." Violet stated. "Every year, our school and Mason Falls have a Halloween competition. It starts with the best costume from each school. The second competition is a scavenger hunt. The final event has the most popular boy from the visiting school face the newest kid from the hosting school in a triple competition of the visitor's choosing. The losing administrator has to let the winning administrator can them with five hits."

Now knowing this, I would most likely be competing against the top dog of Mason Falls. I remembered that Violet was also dating a kid from Mason Falls.

"I wonder who this most popular kid is." I stated. "Looks like I'll be facing him this year if no one new comes before then."

"All I can say is that you'll get to see Sister Jude get caned." Violet said with confidence in her voice.

The rest of the night went by quite fast. Due to it being the weekend, we didn't have to be back until 11:00 and lights out was at midnight on Fridays and Saturdays. I had taken my shower and it was now lights out with me not praying with the others. I lay in my bed, unable to sleep, so I waited until bed check ended at 12:30. After another ten minutes of waiting, I got out of bed and put on my slippers. The others were fast asleep, so I grabbed my cell phone and left the room. The hallway was dimly lit now, which made the place look scary. I could hear the people in the other rooms talking amongst themselves. I shut the door slowly, so that I didn't wake anyone up. I made a left and made my way into the foyer, which was also dimly it, with only the red exit sign hanging above the staircase that led downstairs. That kid that I kept seeing since the day I arrived appeared. I got a good look at him. He appeared to be about 11 years old, blond hair, ghostly blue eyes and fair skin. He was wearing the uniform assigned to the 10 to 12 year olds. I could tell he was a ghost, due to the cold breeze coming from him.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Are you lost?"

The boy nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Marcus." The boy now known as Marcus stated. "Marcus Koenig."

I had seen ghosts in the past, so I wasn't afraid. I looked over to his backside and saw that his butt was bloody. This confirmed Troy and Bryan's story from earlier in the week.

"Where do you stay?" I asked.

Marcus pointed up.

"Follow me." Marcus said.

I followed Marcus up the stairs. We reached the third floor where the 16 and 17 year old boys lived, but they were still awake, due to them having no bedtime on weekends. What shocked me was the stairwell didn't end on the third floor like it did in Nilla Hall. My curiosity got the best of me and I continued to ascend the stairs until I reached the fourth floor. The foyer looked the same as the other three, but you could tell the floor hadn't been in use for a very long time. The exit sign hanging above was half burnt out, the air had a musty smell to it, the desk had dust all over it with a lot of old papers scattered on it, the computer had lots of dust caked on the screen. The flooring was unkept and very dirty. The chairs in the waiting area were all turned over and there were a few boxes in the corner. The only difference with this floor was there was a hallway not only to the left that went towards the rooms and common area, but there was also a hallway that went straight to the other part of the school all the way to Nilla Hall, confirming that the two dorms connected at one point in time.

I decide to take the left pathway and I walked down the abandoned hallway, using the flashlight app on my phone. Some of the doors were knocked down and the inside of the rooms were smaller and I could see that they were five person rooms just like the ones on the other three floors. I continued down the hallway, made a left and walked the fifteen feet and entered the floor's common room. I turned on the lights, which surprisingly worked. The common room was a complete mess. There were old mattresses with the springs sticking out thrown in the far left corner. The tile flooring was caked with grayish brown dirt, where the shelves keeping the board games was suppose to be were some boxes. Sitting in the corner where the American flag was suppose to be was a bunch of old broken chairs. There were some old tables where the tv once sat. a few old desks littered the remaining part of the common area. I made my way towards the office area, but it was blocked off by several dressers and beds being in the way. This is when Marcus decided to appear again.

"This floor is where I stay." Marcus stated. "No one ever comes up here."

"I wonder how long this floor has been out of use." I wondered.

"Beats me." Marcus stated. "I've only been living here for two years."

"I heard from Troy and Bryan on how you died." I stated. "I'm sorry you are stuck here."

"Thanks." Marcus said. "The reason I show myself to you is because I can tell you don't belong here. I show myself to you because I also want you to continue to be yourself. If anyone can beat this corrupt system, it's you."

"I'll continue to be myself." I stated.

"Thank you." Marcus stated. "By the way, tell Troy, Bryan and the others I say hi."

"Will do." I said.

"Well, you better get back to your room. Bed check is in another forty five minutes." Marcus said.

With that, Marcus vanished. I made my way back through the hallway, passing a few cobwebs I didn't see the first time. I made it downstairs back to my floor. I walked down the hall and entered my room and shut the door behind me. I took my slippers off and got back into bed and put my phone on the charger. Shortly after, I went to sleep.

The Next Morning.

I woke up at about 9:30. Everyone else was up standing over my bed.

"Why are you guys standing over my bed?" I asked.

"Because we were going to wake your ass up for 10:30 brunch." Troy stated. "Plus you haven't planned any thing for our outing."

"Shit, I forgot." I stated.

Before the talk could go any further, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bryan stated.

The door opened, revealing Sister Mary Eunice, but she wasn't wearing her sky blue and white habit. Instead, she had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a gray blue t-shirt, showing off her nice arms and a pair of jeans.

"Good morning, guys." Sister Mary Eunice greeted nicely.

"What happened to your habit?" I asked.

"Staff don't have to wear their uniforms on Saturdays." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

I had to admit, she looked pretty damn good when she didn't have that habit on. She still had that timid demeanor to her. I was taken out of my thoughts when she spoke up again.

"I just came to say that Mother Vivien is sick, so I'm in charge and will be taking you guys to your outing." Sister Mary Eunice stated. "Vivien hadn't chosen anything, so I was thinking maybe we could join Mother Angela's group in a bowling trip."

Everyone in the room, including me did not like that idea. No way was I going to go bowling. My hopes got up again when she spoke again.

"I am open to any other suggestions." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Just let me know before brunch, because we leave right after."

With that, Sister Mary Eunice left the room. All pressure was on me right now. I checked the date on my phone and realized what date it was. I now knew exactly where we would be going. That look on my face didn't go unnoticed by my roommates.

"What are you thinking?" Kris asked.

"I know exactly where we are going for our outing." I stated.

"Where?" Abraham asked.

"We're going to Six Flags: Great America." I stated. "Today is the final day it's open. To make things even better, it's Fright Fest."

"Quincy, how the hell are we going to get the school to agree to something this big?" Troy asked.

"Troy, look who's in charge of us today." I stated. "Sister Mary Eunice will be very easy to persuade. Had it been Mother Vivien, I don't think I would be able to come up with anything decent, due to not really knowing where anything is outside of this school."

Everyone in the room got grins on their faces at hearing this.

"Very good point." Bryan stated. "Count me in."

"Same here." Troy stated.

"I'm in." Kris said.

"You got me bought." Abraham said.

"I'm going to go find Sister Mary Eunice and talk to her in private." I said.

"Okay." Troy said.

I got up and put my regular clothes on. I made sure I had the money from Dr. Arden on me before leaving. I left the room and luckily for me, I bumped right into Sister Mary Eunice as I stepped into the hallway.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"It's okay." I said. "I was actually looking for you."

"What do you need, hun?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"We came up with what we wanted to do for our outing." I said. "Can you come to our room and we can see what you think?"

"Sure." Sister Mary Eunice said.

We entered the room and I shut the door behind me. We entered the bedroom area and I sat on the bed.

"Okay guys, what did you come up with?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"We want to go to Six Flags for Fright Fest." I stated.

Sister Mary Eunice's facial expression changed from one of wonder to one of uncertainty.

"I-I can't take you guys out of state without prior written permission from both the school and all of your parents." Sister Mary Eunice stuttered.

"It will be fine." I stated. "I trust that you won't get into an accident. We also don't want to go bowling."

Sister Mary Eunice was thinking. She was timidly just standing there.

"Guys, I don't th-." I cut her off.

"Sister Mary Eunice, it will be fine." I stated. "This drive will give you a chance to get to know us better and our curfew isn't until 11:00 on weekends anyway. We have all day."

The nun let out a sigh in defeat.

"Okay, we'll go to Six Flags." Sister Mary Eunice said. "But we have to leave now, due to the distance. I'll have to call the dining room and check you guys out for brunch and dinner."

"YES!" The five of us cheered and high fived each other.

"But please, don't tell anyone about this." Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"We won't." We all said in unison.

"I'm going to go put this in the log book and call the dining room." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Meet me in the foyer."

With that, Sister Mary Eunice left the room.

"Damn, Quince, if you keep this up, you could be big dog around here in no time." Abraham said.

"I'll say." Troy said. "Not even the 16 and 17 year olds are capable of thinking like you do."

I continued to receive praise from my roommates for my choice of an outing.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

I left the room and walked down the hall and made a left. I had just been talked into taking five teenagers to a large theme park. I knew I would have to pray to God and ask for forgiveness after this. I was about to lie about where I would be taking five minors. I walked through the common room and to the office area. I entered mine and Vivien's office. I had the log book on my desk, due to me being in charge today. I wrote down my student's first and last names, followed by their ages. I then wrote down that I would be taking them out for breakfast and fishing for our outing. After writing that info down, I picked up the phone and dialed the four digit extension that belonged to the dining room.

Call Start.

"Dining room, this is Moira speaking." The younger Moira stated. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, Moira, this is Sister Mary Eunice." I returned. "I'm calling to excuse Troy and Bryan Smith, Abraham Hillsberg, Kristoffer White and Quincy Washington from Brunch."

"Okay, thank you." Moira said. "Have a good day."

Call End.

I hung up the phone and sighed. I said a silent prayer to myself before grabbing the keys to the blue mini van owned by the school. It was a rule that we couldn't take students in our own cars, unless we volunteered to watch them for certain holiday breaks. I grabbed my purse along with Vivien's version of the school's credit card and got up to head to the foyer to meet up with the others.

Quincy's POV.

Me and the others were in the foyer waiting. I couldn't wait until it was time to go. Five minutes later, Sister Mary Eunice walked into the foyer with her purse slung over her left shoulder and keys around her neck.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"Yup." We all said in unison.

We followed Sister Mary Eunice down the stairs and we entered the main hallway. We made a left towards the basement area, but turned right when we reached that corner. We continued down the hallway until we reached the front doors of the school. Sister Mary Eunice opened the door and we all exited the school. Not really knowing where I was going, I followed the out of habit nun passed the chapel and passed the staff parking lot. We made our way to a garage that was thirty five feet long. It had a white roof, sky blue brick and six gray metal garage doors that housed the school owned vehicles. Sister Mary Eunice pressed a switch on the keychain, opening up door number three, which revealed a blue six passenger mini van. We entered the garage and it smelled of tires and gas. The concrete floor was stained and the ceiling had three hanging lights that were about sixty watts. The walls were not painted and were just wood paneling, making it look more like an above ground basement.

I made my way to shotgun, but I was stopped by Troy.

"Who says you get shotgun?" Troy asked.

"Says the person who came up with the idea for this trip." I stated.

Troy backed down. He knew he had no grounds to stop me. If it wasn't for me being a student here, they would be going bowling with Mother Angela's group today. I got into the front seat. Troy and Bryan took the middle seats, and Kris and Abraham took the way back. Sister Mary Eunice got into the car and shut the door. She wrote down the current mileage on the paper attached to the clipboard. Once she was done, she spoke up.

"Okay guys, let's pray before we go." Sister Mary Eunice said.

Everyone shut their eyes and bowed their heads before Sister Mary Eunice started. I did, but raised my head and covered my ears right when she started the prayer. Like the first night, I could still hear her.

"Dear heavenly father, please watch over us as we embark on this trip. Make sure we remain safe when we reach our destination and also watch over us, so that we have a safe return. In your name I pray, amen." Sister Mary Eunice said.

I uncovered my ears just as everyone else opened their eyes and lifted their heads. Sister Mary Eunice turned the car on and the engine started. Sister Mary Eunice put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage. Once she was out, she pressed the button and closed the garage door. She turned left and drove out of the driveway and off of school property.

Violet's POV.

I had woken up at about 9:30. I got in a shower and got dressed. My mom had called me and told me that she was sick with a cold, so she wouldn't be in for work today. I found out last night that my group would be going to a choir concert after brunch. Oh, how I was in for one boring ass day after lunch. I didn't really hang out with my roommates, so outings were always my least favorite time. I grabbed my phone and left the room. I went down to the second floor foyer and met Grace.

"Hey, Violet." Grace greeted.

"Hey, Grace, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much." Grace stated. "Did you group pick an activity yet?"

"Yeah." I said. "We're going to a choir concert."

"Damn, I thought bowling would be the lamest thing." Grace said. "Speaking of that, Sister Mary Eunice is filling in for your mom. Her group might be joining us for bowling."

"This is the only time I wish I was going bowling." I stated. "I don't want to go to that concert."

"I don't blame you." Grace said. "At least we can hang out with the guys at brunch."

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"Let's get there before it get's crowded." Grace said.

We left the dorm to head to brunch. As we walked, we continued our conversation.

"Hey Grace, do you think this place is haunted?" I asked.

"I don't know." Grace replied. "Why do you ask?"

"While I was trying to sleep, I swear I heard a girl crying and pounding on the walls above me." I stated.

"That's weird." Grace said. "There's only three floors in the dorms. Although, I do think that this place might have an attic. When I've been outside, I swear I could count four stories of windows, not counting the basement."

"That's strange." I said. "I've never seen any sets of stairs leading to a fourth floor."

"Same here." Grace said.

We continued walking and we reached the basement where the dining room was located. Several other students, including Lana and Hayden were present. We entered the dining room in hopes of seeing Abraham and the others. Moira did the brunch prayer and we got up to get our food. Only some staff were present to supervise the dining room as oppose to supper when all the night staff are present. Sister Mary Eunice wasn't present, so I assumed that she decided to stay back in the dorm. Me and Grace got our food and sat down. Five more minutes went by and the guys still didn't show up.

"Where the hell could they be?" I asked.

"Hell if I know." Grace replied. "I just hope they get here soon. Most of these other people here suck."

Unfortunately for us, they never came. We left the dining room after finishing our food. We went back to the dorm. I went with Mother Patricia and my roommates to go to the concert, while Grace went with Mother Angela to go to her bowling trip.

Quincy's POV.

Sister Mary Eunice had bought us Taco Bell with the school credit card, due to us missing brunch. During lunch, Sister Mary Eunice had put me in charge to watch the school credit card, which I ended up memorizing the sixteen digit card number, expiration date and the three digit security code on the back. After lunch, we left and after another hour of driving, we finally reached Six Flags. Sister Mary Eunice shut the car off ad wrote down the mileage, like she had done when arriving at Taco Bell. We exited the car and walked over to the front gate. There were several people dressed in scary costumes roaming the theme park. Sister Mary Eunice used the school credit card. Once we got our wristbands, we entered the theme park.

"Okay guys, meet me in a few hours." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Okay." We all said in unison.

We broke apart from Sister Mary Eunice to begin our fun.

Grace's POV.

Me and my group at a bowling alley just outside of Royal Hill. Hayden was currently at the counter trying to hit on the worker.

"So, you wanna fool around outside?" Hayden asked seductively.

The guy she was hitting on had grayish blond hair, green eyes and was average built. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. I sure as hell wouldn't touch him.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that." The man stated.

Luckily, Mother Angela came along and stopped this.

"Hayden, leave the man alone." Mother Angela said.

The woman then turned her attention to the man working behind the counter.

"Sir, I'm sorry about her." Mother Angela said.

"It's alright, ma'am." The man said. "You all have a good day now and good luck."

We then left the counter with our rented bowling shoes.

Violet's POV.

Me and my group had arrived at an auditorium in a public high school in a neighboring town for the choir concert. The tickets were cheap. When we got in, we got our seats. Twenty minutes later, the doors shut and several people wearing purpe and yellow choir gowns. There was a man sitting at the piano and a heavy set woman standing in front of the choir, ready to direct it. I took out my phone and began texting Philip as the music began to play. I had absolutely no desire to listen to this crappy music.

Grace's POV.

We had bowled for a half an hour until we got kicked out of the bowling alley, due to Hayden swearing like a sailor every time she got a gutter ball, which was very often. She only managed to get a score of 12. Mother Angela was quite an impressive bowler. She got a score of 239. I wasn't that good, but I was way better than Hayden. I ended up getting a 103. The other three girls in our group got in the upper eighties or lower ninties. After we left the bowling alley, we were on our way back to the school. The car ride was very quiet. Mother Angela looked like she was going to explode, due to Hayden's behavior.

Quincy's POV.

After breaking a part from Sister Mary Eunice, me and the guys started exploring the theme park. For an early fall day, it was quite warm. In fact, it was in the mid to upper seventies.

"What should we do first?" Troy asked.

"I say we hit up as many scary rides as we can." I suggested.

"Sounds like hell of a plan to me." Bryan stated.

"Same here." Abraham said.

"Count me in." Kris added.

We made our way to the Batman rollercoaster. The line wasn't as long, making me think the ride wasn't all that popular. The inside of the rollercoaster played loud batman themed music as we got strapped into the our respective spots. A few seconds later the ride started. Things started slow, but the speed soon picked up with us going in a straight line and then twisting to the left.

"This is fucking awesome!" Troy yelled.

We continued to go through several twists and turns and after two minutes, the ride started to slow down and we were back where we started. The ride then came to a stop. once we were unbuckled, we got off to go to another ride. There were not very many peope around the giant drop.

"Let's do the giant drop." Abraham suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kris said. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm in." Troy said.

"Same here." Bryan stated.

"Count me in." I said.

We made our way to the giant drop ride, which didn't have very many people waiting ahead of us. I wa shocked that for the final day of the park being opened for the year, more people would be here. Our turn came after only ten minutes of waiting and we got onto the ride and we were strapped in and a metal bar was lowered and locked. A few seconds later, the ride began to rise up into the air. As we got higher and higher, I could see the entire theme park and the surrounding areas. It was an amazing sight to see. Once we reached the top, the ride stalled for a bit then began dropping at a very fast pace, causing the other people to scream, while me and my group just raised our hands in the air and cheered.

"Fuck yeah!" The five of us cheered in unison.

Once we reached the bottom, the metal bar holding us down was lifted and we unbuckled. Feeling the rush from the rides, I wanted to keep going.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going on the Raging Bull next." I stated.

I began making my way towards the rollercoaster. The other four followed suit. The line for this ride was much longer.

"Damn, I think this is one of the more popular rides here." Abraham said.

"Yeah, I think we'll be in this line for a good half an hour." Bryan said.

"The wait will be well worth it though." I said. "I've ridden on this ride before and it's my favorite one."

"I hope you're right, dude." Kris said.

"I wonder what Sister Mary Eunice is doing." Troy wondered.

"Probably cleansing the damn place." I guessed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kris stated.

"I think we should talk her into getting on a few scary rides with us." I said. "I'd love to see the look on her face."

"I'd definitely pay to see that." Abraham said.

A half an hour passed and it was finally our turn to get on the ride. We were each strapped and bucked down and the metal bar came down. The ride began and speed quickly picked up with the turns and twists. This was so much better than the batman.

"This shit is the fucking best!" Abraham yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm king of the fucking world!" I shouted.

The ride was the longest out of the ones we'd been on, lasting a whole five minutes. The wait was definitely worth it. When we got off the ride, the others were pumped.

"Damn dude, that was one hell of a ride." Troy said. "Let's go kick some ass at a few video games."

We all agreed to this and went to the part of the theme park where the games were.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

After the five kids went off, I decided to walk around the theme park. Several of the workers were dressed up as either Frankenstein, bigfoot, a one eyed pumpkin, a witch and other scary things. As I continued to walk amongst the crowds of people, I passed by several rollercoasters, with kids and young adults screaming swear words. I could swear I heard a few of my students swearing, but I just brushed it aside.

"Oh dear God, please cleanse this place." I silently said to myself.

I continued my walk as I enjoyed the beautiful sunny day. I was craving something sweet, so I made my way to where the sweets stands were. They were overpriced, but I felt I earned it. I've been a good Christian and didn't always eat sweets. I made my way to the stand where a young woman about my age was working.

"Hello, how may I help you today, miss?" The woman asked.

"I'd like a vanilla cone, please." I said timidly.

"That will be $3.50." The woman said.

I hand the woman the school credit card. She slid the card in the machine and handed it back to me. A receipt was printed out and handed to me to sign. I signed the receipt and given a different copy. My ice cream cone along with a few napkins were then handed to me.

"Thank you." I said.

I left the ice cream stand and sat down on a bench. I crossed my left leg over the right and began enjoying my ice cream.

Violet's POV.

The concert lasted for a good two hours. When it finally ended, I couldn't wait to get back to school. This Saturday turned out to be a complete bust so far. When we finally got back, I had Grace come up to visit. We met in the foyer of my floor

"How was the concert?" Grace asked.

"It sucked badly." I stated. "I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"Our trip was no better." Grace stated. "Hayden got us kicked out of the bowling alley. She first tried hitting on the guy working the counter. Then when we were bowling, she kept swearing every time she got a gutter ball."

"Damn, that's rough." I stated. "I just hope the guys get back soon, so we have more people to hang out with."

"I'm afraid they're not back yet." Grace stated. "I called over to Reese Hall to see if they were back yet, but they weren't."

"This is going to be a long day." I said. "My mom just had to get sick today."

Me and Grace continued to talk about different things.

Quincy's POV.

Me and the guys had played several games. It was now time for us to head back to meet Sister Mary Eunice. After ten minutes of searching, we found Sister Mary Eunice standing by one of the little kiddie rides. She turned around and saw us.

"Oh, hi guys." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

"We can stay for a few more hours, but we have to leave after that." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Then, come with us and ride on a rollercoaster." I said.

Sister Mary Eunice now had a fearful look on her face. She was also shaking.

"I-I c-can't go on those." Sister Mary Eunice stuttered.

"Come on, Sister Mary Eunice." Troy said. "It will be fun."

"We promise, you'll like it." Abraham added.

"There's a ride called Vertical Velocity, which is a short quick ride." I said. "I've ridden it before, so I know it will be fine."

Sister Mary Eunice sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll come." Sister Mary Eunice agreed.

"Sweet!" We all cheered and high fived.

The six of us made our way over to the Vertical Velocity. The line wasn't all that long. Sister Mary Eunice was standing behind me in the line and I could see the fear in her eyes when I looked back at her. This was going to kick ass when she got on the ride. After a five minute wait, it was now our turn to get on the ride. The ride was two by twos and since there were six of us, Troy and Bryan went together. Abraham and Kris ended up going together, and I got to go with Sister Mary Eunice. As we were being strapped down, I could see the fear in Sister Mary Eunice's eyes intensify. She was shaking like a leaf.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

I was strapped down in the ride. I wanted to cry. I was silently praying to God that I got out of this safely. The metal bar came down, securing us in. The ride started up and I glanced over to my left to see a pumped up Quincy. The ride began to pick up speed, causing me to shut my eyes.

"Please God, keep me safe." I prayed to myself.

Quincy's POV.

The speed of the ride picked up speed. I could see Sister Mary Eunice holding back tears and praying to herself. We reached the top going forward before we started going backward at a very fast pace, causing Sister Mary Eunice to scream.

"This is horrible!" Sister Mary Eunice yelled.

"This is fucking amazing!" I yelled.

This response caused Sister Mary Eunice to look in my direction with a disappointed look.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

We moved backward at a fast pace, which scared me to death. I then shouted.

"This is horrible!" I screamed.

The next thing would shock me big time.

"This is fucking amazing!" I heard Quincy yell from my left.

I looked over and gave him a disapproving look. We reached the top of the ride the other way before going forward at a fast pace back the other way.

"Fuck yeah!" I heard Abraham shout from behind me.

"Oh, heavenly father, please forgive these young souls." I prayed to myself

The ride began to get slower and that was a relief to me.

Quincy's POV.

The ride was short and sweet, just like I had mentioned. When the ride stopped, the metal bar was raised and we were lowered to the ground. Once we were unbuckled, I looked over at a relieved Sister Mary Eunice.

"How did you like that ride?" I asked.

"No more rides, please." Sister Mary Eunice said. "I'll let you guys have anything. Just no more rides."

Me being a Mr. Literal, I decide to take advantage of what Sister Mary Eunice just said.

"We want to stay until closing time." I said.

This made Sister Mary Eunice nervous.

"I-I can't do that." Sister Mary Eunice said timidly. "The school will be calling and worrying."

"I got it all under control." I said. "Let me see your phone."

After we left the ride and found a place to sit, Sister Mary Eunice handed me her phone, which was a Samasung Galaxy S5. I went to the Google Play story on her phone and downloaded the call blocker gold app and the license for it. After downloading it, I put my number into her phone. After doing that, I went into the app and activated the license. After activating the license, I turned on forward all calls and put in a number to a toll free sex line if people were to call her phone. I then put it to where my number and a few non school related numbers could get a hold of her instead of the sex line. After that, I handed her the phone back. She gave me her number and I put it into my phone. I turned my own call forwarding, but I had it to where everyone gets sent to a random Papa Johns in Milwaukee. Only Sister Mary Eunice would be able to get a hold of me until I changed the settings.

"Okay, we're all set." I said. "So, can we stay until closing now?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Meet me in a couple more hours for dinner. I'll call your cell to let you know where I am."

"Okay." I said.

The five of us went off to continue our fun.

Violet's POV.

It was now time for dinner. Me and Grace were walking towards the dining room. We figured they would be back for dinner, so me nor Grace didn't call Reese Hall.

"I sure hope nothing bad happened to them." Grace said.

"Same here." I returned. "If they're not at dinner, I'm calling him."

We entered the dining room and waited for the supper prayer to end. Once it ended, me and Grace got up and got our food. When we sat down, an uninvited guest decided to show up. Lana Winters, the school snitch decided to sit at our table.

"What do you want, Lana?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lana said. "Can't a girl enjoy a nice dinner with her fellow schoolmates?"

"That's crap." I said. "You know we hang out with the guys and you're looking for dirt to try and get them in trouble because you know they haven't been seen today."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Violet." Lana said mockingly. "Why would I dare do such a thing?"

"Because you make your life on ratting people out to get brownie points." Grace stated. "Now we're not in any mood for this, so please go sit somewhere else."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when your boyfriends don't show up." Lana sated.

With that, Lana grabbed her tray and moved to a different table, which was further away from us.

Supper went by and the guys didn't show up. This was definitely the worst Saturday. Me and Grace got permission to go outside after dinner, so we went to the back. I made the call to Quincy to see what was up.

Call Start.

Hello, Papa Johns on Cass St, how may I help you?" A young male voice asked.

I hung up the phone.

Call End.

"Okay, that was weird." I stated.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"I called Quincy, but I got a random Papa Johns." I replied. "I know I dialed the right number because I've texted him on this number before."

"Do you want me to try?" Grace said. "I know me and him haven't exchanged numbers, but maybe he won't mind if I had his number."

"Yeah, you can try." I said. "His number is 414-555-6171."

Grace dialed the number on her cell phone and she put it on speaker. The same thing happened to her. She got a random Papa Johns.

"What the hell?" Grace asked.

"This shit is getting weird." I said.

Me and Grace just continued to rack our brains as to what the hell was going on.

Quincy's POV.

Me and the guys met Sister Mary Eunice by the food area. We rode a few more rides. I was hungry as hell from all the fun we were having.

"Okay guys, what do you want to eat?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

There was one place in particular that got our attention. There was a stand for jumbo sized meals. The burgers were grilled and were about two pounds. The hot dogs and corndogs were all foot longs. The funnel cakes were ginormous. They even had pizzas that could feed two people, but we had pizza last night.

"Let's go to the jumbo food place." I said.

Everyone else agreed. I got the two pound burger with a basket of steak fries and an extra large coke. Abraham got a foot long corndog with a basket of cheese curds and coke. Kris also gt a corndog with cheese curds and a coke. Troy and Bryan got what I had. Sister Mary Eunice got a foot long hot dog with a sprite. Sister Mary Eunice paid with the school credit card again. We sat down and began eating our food. Man did that burger taste good as hell. The fries were good too. We finished eating our food withind twenty minutes. After finishing our food, we threw our trash away. I was now stuffed. I looked over passed the food area and saw a place that did authentic tattoos. I was going to hold Sister Mary Eunice to what she said after we got off of Vertical Velocity.

"Sister Mary Eunice, can I get a tattoo?" I asked.

The out of habit nun looked at me as if I asked if I could commit the worst sin. I wasn't going to let that get to me though.

"You said you'd give us anything we wanted if we didn't talk you into going on any more rides." I stated.

The nun sighed in defeat yet again.

"Okay, let's get you a tattoo." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Do you other four want one?"

"Sure." The other four said in unison.

We made our way over to the tattoo place. There was a guy that appeared to be in his late teens/early twenties. He was Caucasian, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and about six foot two.

"Hey, are you all here for a tattoo?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, we five are." I said.

"You kids need the consent of an adult." The guy stated.

"T-they have my permission." Sister Mary Eunice stated timidly. "How much will it be?"

"$350 per person." The guy answered. "This shit is permanent, so choose wisely with what you want."

Me and the guys put our heads together.

"What are you guys going to get?" Abraham asked.

"I'm not sure." Kris asked.

"Me neither." Troy stated.

"I have an idea." I said.

"What's that?" Bryan asked.

"I say we all get a matching tattoo that represents our group." I said.

"What? We don't even have a name for our clique." Abraham stated.

"What about the Fearless 5." I suggested. "We five are always around each other. Neither of us fear anything."

The others thought about it for a bit. They nodded.

"I like that name." Kris said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Five Fearless 5 tattoos." I said.

"Where do you guys want it and what do you want it to look like?" The guy asked.

"We want it on the right side of our upper right arms." I stated. "We wanted to be the left palm with the thumb to the left. We want palm to be red with a black number five in the middle with white outlining in the middle. We want the word fearless with the capital F in black letters with red outlining written above the five, but also overlapping the fingers."

"Well, since you're straight to the point, I'll get started right away." The guy said. "Who's first?"

I got on the chair first. I was first cleaned off on the upper right arm with rubbing alcohol. After that, the tattoo process began. It was painful as hell at first, but due to my high tolerance for pain, I got used to it. after a good half an hour, he was done. I looked at his handy work and I was very impressed with how it looked. It turned out perfect. The others got their tattoos as well. Their tattoos turned out just as good. Sister Mary Eunice used the school credit card to pay the $1750 charge. After we were done at the tattoo place, I checked my phone. I saw that I got a call from Violet and an unfamiliar number. I decided to wait until I got back to get a hold of Violet. It was now completely dark out now. Now there were more workers dressed up.

"Wow, I didn't think this many grown ups dressed up." Troy said.

"Right?" Abraham said.

"Hey guys, want to ride some more rollercoaters, now that it's dark?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Everyone said.

We all made our way to where the rollarcoasters. We rode on the raging bull again, due to that being a favorite. We went on the giant drop for a second time. The view at nite was awesome. All the lights and loud music was all too good. When the ride ended, The announcer mentioned that the park would be closing soon, so we found Sister Mary Eunice.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"Yeah." We said.

We began to leave the theme park as things were shutting down. As we left and made our way to the parking lot, Sister Mary Eunice unlocked van and we got into our regular seats. Sister Mary Eunice got in and shut the door and locked it. We got buckled in and Sister Mary Eunice started the van and we drove off. I checked my phone and I couldn't believe that it was already ten o'clock. Sister Mary Eunice had already filled the car with gas after we ate at Taco Bell, so it was up to who had the van after us to refill the tank next time.

Lana's POV.

It was 9:00 at night and due to no weekend curfew for me being in the 16 and 17 year old group, my group was going to an evening outing. Me and my roommates were waiting in the foyer for Mother Samantha Collins. She was a slight heavy set lady in her early fifties with brown curly hair, fair skin, brown eyes and stood at five feet three. She was pretty nice in my opinion, but in some ways, she was a bit like Mother Rebecca, save for the bullying innocent people. My houseparent entered the foyer with her purse and her replica of the school credit card.

"Are you girls ready?" Mother Samantha asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." We said in unison.

We were going on an evening shopping spree at a store that was open 24-7 in two towns over. We knew the workers at that store personally, so we could get discounts whenever we wanted. We made our way to the garage and took the red mini van. I took shotgun and got buckled in. Mother Samantha did the mileage writing and prayer before starting the car and taking off. The drive was only forty five minutes. We pulled into the driveway of the store. We entered the store and I picked out some lipstick and makeup. One of my roommates, Rachael Jones picked out some nail polish and perfume. My other three roommates, Joanne, Lisa and Lauren picked out some new outfits. Mother Samantha picked out some eye shadow. Once we were done, we reached the checkout counter and placed our items on the counter to be scanned.

"Hey girls, I haven't seen you in awhile." The female cashier said. "How's everything going at Holy Hill?"

"Things are going great, Phyllis." Mother Samantha stated. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Phyllis stated. "My son just had his fifth birthday a week ago."

"Well, tell him happy belated birthday for me." I said.

"Thanks Lana, I will." Phyllis said. "How is school going for you?"

"It's going good for me." I said.

The items were all scanned.

"Your total is $69.37." Phyllis stated. "Are you going to use the school credit card?"

"Yes I am." Mother Samantha said as she handed Phyllis the card.

Phyllis slid the card in the machine. A receipt came out and Phyllis's facial expression changed to an apologetic one.

"It looks like the card was declined." Phyllis said.

This caused me to become shocked. Mother Samantha was angry and confused.

"How is that possible?" Mother Samantha asked.

"I don't know." Phyllis said. "I'll try and run it again."

Phyllis ran the credit card again. It was declined yet again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you." Phyllis said as she handed Mother Samantha back the credit card.

I was upset now. I didn't have any of my money on me. None of my roommates didn't bring any of their money either. This trip was a complete bust.

"I hate to say this, but unless you have another way to pay, I can't let you have these items." Phyllis said.

"Thanks anyway." Mother Samantha said.

We left the items on the counter and exited the store. I was fuming now. Mother Samantha looked like she was going to kill somebody. My roommates were crying their eyes out. I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.

Quincy's POV.

We made it back to school at about 11:15 at night. I was still feeling the effects from the tattoo, but it was all worth it. Sister Mary Eunice wrote down the mileage and turned the car off. We then piled out of the car and exited the garage. We made our way back to the front doors of the school. Sister Mary Eunice unlocked the door and let us in and she followed. The hallways were dimly lit with most of the lights being turned off. The place looked scary at night with it being dark and it being quiet. Once we reached Reese Hall, Sister Mary Eunice went straight for the office.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

After getting back to the dorm, I made my way to the office to check back in. I had kept them out late, but I hoped that it didn't catch up to me. Luckily for me, no one stopped me on the way to the office. I checked me and my students in and just sat at the desk to think.

Quincy's POV.

I turned my call forwarding off on my phone and put it on the charger.

"Man, that was one hell of a day." Abraham said. "You're definitely no newbie anymore."

"Damn straight." Kris added. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Quince, I think you should be the leader of this group." Troy said. "I for one couldn't have never pulled off the things you did today."

"I agree." Bryan added. "I'm sure as hell glad you came to this school."

There was a knock on the door and Sister Mary Eunice came in.

"Quincy, can you please turn my call forwarding off?" Sister Mary Eunice asked.

"Sure." I said.

She handed me the phone and I turned the feature off, enabling her to receive calls. I handed her the phone back. We did the bedtime prayer with me of course covering my ears. She wished us goodnight and left the room. Shortly after Sister Mary Eunice left, my phone rang. I looked at it and saw that it was Violet. I decided to answer.

Call Start.

"Hello." I said.

"Where the hell were you all day?" Violet asked. "Me and Grace were bored as hell without you guys here."

"We were on our outing." I said.

"Where the hell did you guys go that you five had to be gone for so long?" Violet asked.

"We went out to breakfast and went fishing." I answered. "We got distracted and stayed out longer than expected."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Violet asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Violet said.

Call End.

I put the phone down on the counter and laid in my bed.

Violet's POV.

I had hung up the phone with Quincy. I had texted my boyfriend goodnight prior. I was going to confront him for the whole Papa Johns incident tomorrow. I was tired and decided to go to bed early tonight.

Quincy's POV.

It wasn't lights out yet, but we were tired from a long day. We got our showers in and went to bed. I actually got to sleep quite fast this time.

The Next Day.

Vivien's POV.

I pulled into the staff parking lot to go into work. Sister Mary Eunice had her day off today, which she deserved for her time yesterday. It was now 9:00 A.M. I turned the car off and got out of the car. I shut the door and locked it. I fixed my purse on my shoulder and made my way towards the front door. I unlocked the door with my keys and entered the school. I entered Reese Hall and made my way to my office. I went over to Sister Mary Eunice's desk to check the documents. I saw that they had went out for breakfast then fishing yesterday, so I closed the book without a second thought. I went over to my desk and sat in my chair. After settling in a bit, I decided to head to my student's room to wake them up for mandatory mass at 9:30.

Quincy's POV.

I was woken up by a knock on the door. The others woke up too. Mother Vivien entered the room.

"Guys, time to get up for Sunday church service." Vivien said.

That was the one thing I did not want to hear. Mandatory church service was something I avoided every other weekend prior to coming to this school.

"Church starts at 9:30, so you all have to wear your school uniforms until after church and brunch." Mother Vivien said and left the room.

"Son of a bitch." I said.

I got on my school uniform and brushed my teeth. Me and the others went to the foyer to wait.

"How long is this church service?" I asked.

"It's for an hour." Bryan answered. "The staff always sit in front, so we can sit by our friends."

"That's a relief." I said.

Mother Vivien made her way into the foyer.

"Hey guys, how was your fishing trip with Sister Mary Eunice yesterday?" Mother Vivien asked.

"It was good." I said.

"Nice." Troy said.

"Great." Bryan added.

"It was pretty fun." Kris said.

"It was alright." Abraham said.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." Mother Vivien said. "If you're wondering, today is Sister Mary Eunice's day off."

Vivien's voice sounded a little better, but I could tell she was still sick, but much better today.

"Well, let's get to church." Vivien said. "I'm sure Violet can't wait to see me."

With that, we left the dorm and made our way to the front doors of the school. We left the school and made a right and walked towards the chapel. After climbing the steps and entering the chapel, there were several familiar faces there, including Sister Wendy Jacobs. The chapel had the typical rows of pews, a pulpit, a piano on the upper left corer o the church along with a choir stand. There was a sky blue carpet separating the two rows of pews. Me and my friends took the back most pew. Vivien and the other staff took the front two rows of both sides. Everyone was soon gathered. A man wearing a male version of a habit walked in. He was fair skin, bald, and was wearing glasses. He had his bible with him. This man was known as Rev. Scott Wilson.

Church service went by quick, due to me falling asleep. Everyone began to get up and it was now time to go to brunch. We made our way back to the school. Me and all the students crowded the hallways as we reached the basement stairs. Once we descended the stairs, we entered the dining room. Moira did the meal prayer and we went to the serving line. Today, we were having a choice of omelets or beef stew and cookies. I chose to get the omelet and orange juice. Once me and my group got our food, we sat down. We were soon joined by Violet and Grace.

"Okay, I want to know why you guys were out so late." Violet demanded.

"I told you yesterday." I said. "We were fishing."

"Until 11:15 at night?" Grace asked. "Me and Violet kept calling you and we kept getting Papa Johns."

"There was something wrong with the van." Abraham said.

"Quincy's cell phone was acting up, causing it to open things without him doing it." Troy said.

"Sister Mary Eunice tried calling the school from her phone, but her phone kept dropping calls." Bryan said.

The girls seemed to calm down at this.

"Okay, sorry." Violet said. "How was the fishing trip?"

"It was alright." Abraham said.

"Same." I said. "How was the choir concert?"

"I hated it." Violet said. "I couldn't wait to get back to school."

"The bowling outing was a disaster." Grace said. "Hayden tried hitting on the guy working the counter. Then when we were bowling, she kept swearing every time she got a gutter ball, which is why we got kicked out."

"I guess we all had a bad Saturday." Violet said. "Anyway, I was meaning to ask you guys something I had already asked Grace."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you guys think this place is haunted or have an attic?" Violet asked.

I knew the answer to part of the question, but wanted the conversation to go futher before saying anything.

"I don't know." Kris said. "Why?"

"Well, two nights ago, I heard pounding and crying above my room when I was in bed." Violet stated. "There's only three floors in Nilla Hall and I've never seen any stairs that led to a fourth floor here."

"I have seen four sets of windows, not including the basement windows." Grace added.

I knew it was time to come clean. I had been to the fourth floor of Reese Hall two nights prior.

"I'm going to come clean about something." I said. "On Friday night, I couldn't sleep right away. I got up after bed check and went to the foyer. I met the ghost of Marcus Koenig."

This caused everyone at the table to gasp. Luckily for us, no one at the other tables were listening to me.

"He asked me to follow him upstairs." I said. "I followed him to the third floor, but the staircase didn't end on floor three. I continued and reached the fourth floor. It was a complete mess, like any abandoned building."

Everyone at the table was listening intently now.

"Why did Marcus bring you up there and what did you see?" Grace asked.

"That's where Marcus lives." I stated. "I also saw a hallway to the right that looked like it went straight towards you guy's dorm. The other three floors don't have that hallway."

"Oh my god." Violet said. "You don't think that someone is living up there, do you?"

"Who knows." I said. "When I went up there Friday night, I only went to the left. If I go up there again, I'm taking the hallway to the right."

"We're coming too." Troy said. "I want to see Marcus again."

"Yeah, me too." Kris said.

"He did tell me he says hi." I said.

"Dude, we're going with you next time you go up there." Abraham said.

"Fine." I said. "Next Friday. We have more freedom then."

"Count me in too." Violet said.

"Same here." Grace said.

"Then it looks like we have some planning to do." I said.

The rest of the day went by quite well. I filled everyone in on the mysterious fourth floor. I managed to stay out of trouble for the day and so far, we haven't been found out for our little out of state trip. I fell asleep quite fast and was ready for another week of school.

**That's it for chapter 6.**

**I'm sure tattoos don't cost that much, but I wanted to make them over priced. I also decided to have it to where the school pays for everything for the kids because back during my earlier years at the school for the blind in Wisconsin, the school covered most trip expenses for the kids their and the kids barely had to pay their own way.**

**Next chapter I will just make you guys wait and read it. No spoilers.**


	8. The Phantom Hottie

Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.

Thank you guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. It means a lot. I haven't wrote for this story in awhile, so quality may not be that great.

Chapter 7. The Phantom Hottie

Morning October 3rd 2014. Royal Hill, Wisconsin.

Sister Jude's POV.

I was sitting in my office drinking a cup of coffee. The students were currently in their first classes. My day was going very peacefully until my office phone rang.

(Riiiing Riiiiiing)

I picked up the phone after the second ring.

Call Start.

"Holy Hill, this is Sister Jude's office." I said into the receiver.

"Hello, Sister Jude. This is Wanda from Midwest Christian Bank." The woman known as Wanda said. "The reason for my call is because your school credit card account exceeded it's spending limit."

I was shocked at hearing this. Who on earth spent this much money.

"Sister Jude, are you there?" Wanda asked.

I jolted out of my thoughts when Wanda spoke.

"Yes, I'm here." I said. "What do you mean by the spending limit was exceeded?"

"On Saturday, several large transactions were made." Wanda stated. "If you'd like, I can fax over all of the transactions made over the weekend, which will include the signitures of who signed for them."

"Yes, please fax the transactions." I said.

"I will do that now." Wanda said. "You have a great day, Sister Jude."

Call End.

A few minutes pass and the fax machine beeped. All of Saturday's transactions and signatures were on these two pieces of paper. After finding out who made the large transactions, I was furious. I immediately grabbed the phone to make a couple of calls.

Sister Mary Eunice's POV.

I had finished washing my clothes, including my habit. It was currently ironed out and laying flat on the bed in the guest room in my apartment. I was more than refreshed from my day off yesterday. I really needed it after all that walking around and being on that rollercoaster. I was taken out of my thoughts when my house phone rang.

(Riiiing Riiiing)

I made my way to the phone and answered after the second ring.

Call Start.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"SISTER MARY EUNICE, GET TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" Sister Jude yelled through the phone and hung up.

Call End.

I hung up the phone and was shaking uncontrollably now. Sister Jude was a woman I feared like there was no tomorrow. I immediately put on my shoes, grab my keys and head out the door.

At Sister Jude's Office.

Third Person.

A shaking and crying Sister Mary Eunice was sitting in the office. Sister Jude had a cane in her hand and was hitting it against the desk, making Sister Mary Eunice flinch in fear.

"What in God's name were you thinking when you made these transactions?!" Sister Jude yelled.

Sister Jude pulled out the paper with the transactions and showed them to Sister Mary Eunice. The nun looked over all the transactions, including the large Six Flags transactions.

"Do you care to explain yourself?" Sister Jude asked while not taking her eyes off of Sister Mary Eunice.

"I was confused and used bad judgement." Sister Mary Eunice got out between sobs.

"Bad judgment? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Sister Jude asked with anger in her voice. "You spend several thousands of dollars and in the process, one group was unable to pay for their trip."

"I'm sorry, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said while still shaking.

A knock was heard at the office door.

"Come in." Sister Jude shouted.

The door opened and Mother Vivien came into the office with a crestfallen look on her face. She took the seat next to Sister Mary Eunice.

"Sorry I'm late, Sister Jude." Mother Vivien said.

"It's fine, Vivien." Sister Jude said in a quieter tone than what she used towards Sister Mary Eunice.

"Vivien, I called you here because I have this to show you." Sister Jude stated.

Sister Mary Eunice handed the paper with the transactions to Mother Vivien. Vivien's jaw dropped when she saw the large transactions and the location. What surprised her more was seeing Sister Mary Eunice's signature. Vivien was brought out of her thoughts when Sister Jude spoke up.

"It seems to me that this is new news to you as well." Sister Jude guessed.

Vivien got out of her shock and spoke up.

"It is." Mother Vivien said. "When I came into work yesterday, I checked the log on Sister Mary Eunice's desk and it said that they went fishing."

Sister Jude put a finger under her chin.

"Sister, what was the original outing planned for your group on Saturday?" Sister Jude asked.

"We were originally scheduled to do a joint bowling trip with Mother Angela's group." Sister Mary Eunice replied.

"Why didn't you proceed with the joint bowling trip?" Sister Jude asked.

Sister Mary Eunice was frozen with fear now. She had told the kids to swear to secrecy and she was being forced to speak. Luckily for her, Mother Vivien spoke.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this after school." Mother Vivien said.

Sister Jude took a breath and spoke.

"Fine." Sister Jude said.

Sister Jude looked directly at Sister Mary Eunice.

"From now on, you stick with the planned activities. If you ever do anything like this, I will cane the skin right off your backside. You hear me?" Sister Jude exclaimed.

"Yes, sister." Sister Mary Eunice replied meekly.

"Good." Sister Jude said. "Now you two get back home, so that you're ready to come into work later."

With that, Sister Mary Eunice and Mother Vivien got up and left the office.

Quincy's POV.

The first part of the day had gone by smoothly. It was now time for lunch. Moira made roast turkey, smashed potatoes with gravy, corn, stuffing and ice cream for dessert. It felt nice not having to give up my drink and dessert anymore.

Violet was first to speak up when we reached the table.

"Hey guys, you might want to keep some secrets on the down low." Violet said.

"How come?" Kris asked.

"Because Lana has been easedropping on everyone's conversations more than normal." Violet replied.

"What is she hoping to find out anyway?" I asked.

"Apparently, her group wasn't able to make their purchase on Saturday." Grace replied. "She's hoping to find the source of the denied transactions."

"What was her group trying to buy, face lifts?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know." Violet replied. "Either way, we need to keep our plans for the weekend to ourselves."

We agreed to do just that.

Time Skip.

Afterschool.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I was now on my way back to Reese Hall. I made my way passed several other students and when I reached Reese Hall, I entered the foyer and made my way up to my floor. I didn't have any homework today, so that was nice. I made my way down the hall and entered my room. Everyone else was already there, but still in their school uniforms.

"Hey dude." Kris said.

"Hey." I replied. "You guys got any homework today?"

"Nope." Everyone else replied.

"Same here." I said. "Looks like we got the whole day to ourselves."

"Hell yeah." Abraham said.

I shut the door and I went to my area of the room. We all got changed into our regular clothes. We left the room to go do our own thing. I made my way down the hallway and entered the common room where some of the students were playing board games. I made my way down the hallway where the offices were. I entered Mother Vivien's office. Sister Mary Eunice was sitting at her desk eating a bag of pretzels. She looked in my direction.

"Hi Quincy, what can I do for you?" Sister Mary Eunice asked in a polite tone.

"Can I go for a quick walk around the school?" I asked.

"Sure." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Please be back before supper."

"Okay." I said.

The toilet in the office bathroom flushed and there was a washing of hands. Mother Vivien came out just as I left the office. I then went to go explore the school.

I made my way down to the basement where the dining room, woodshop room and Dr. Arden's office is located. I continued down the hallway passed Dr. Arden's office. As I was walking, I came across a set of double doors similar to the ones that led to the dining room. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. This room was the school's gymnasium. The flooring was waxed and painted yellow. There were basketball hoops hung up on each end. Both ends of the floor was painted light blue and had the black circle painting of a basketball court. The center in between both ends was a circle painted in sky blue. Two capital h's were painted in the circle and the holy cross in gold was painted in between the two capital h's. Opposite the doors I just entered was another set of double doors. My curiosity got the better of me, so I made my way to the other set of double doors. I opened the door and it led to another hallway. This hallway led to an emergency fire exit if I were to walk straight ahead. The hallway was an upside down L shape and once I reached the emergency exit, I made a right turn. That led fifteen feet to another set of double doors. I made my way to that set of double doors and entered. This room was a corridor that had a boy's locker room to the left and the girl's locker room to the right. Right in front of me was the door that led to the school's swimming pool.

A girl with long blond hair, fair skin and green eyes appeared to my right. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit that was sky blue and had the double capital H on the right. She appeared to be between 16 and 18. She stood at about five feet ten. I turn to my right and the girl disappeared.

"Oh boy, another ghost." I thought to myself.

I turned around to leave, but I felt a chill to my left once I turned around.

"Hello?" I asked.

The chill stopped, so I left the pool area and made my way back down the hallway and reentered the gym. I left the gym and shut the door behind me. I just wanted to get back to my dorm, so I wasted no time getting back there.

Time Skip.

After Supper.

Me, Abraham, Kris, Troy, Bryan, Grace and Violet were outside hanging out. I wanted to wait until after supper to tell them what I saw, due to being warned about Lana.

"Guys, I think we might want to add to our Friday plan." I said.

"Why's that?" Bryan asked.

"I went for a walk after school." I said. "I found the school's gym and swimming pool area. While I was there, a blond girl wearing what I assume to be the school's issued swimsuit."

Everyone in the group gasped when I said this.

"Dude, did you get her name?" Troy asked. "The old school lifeguard disappeared after swim recreation a couple years back, but no one knows what happened to her"

"The pool area hasn't been used since." Abraham added.

"The girl looked to be around the 16 to 18 year old age range." I said.

"She was 21 when she vanished." Violet said. "Some girls seem to look younger than what they actually are."

"Then I say we do the swimming pool area to our Friday night plan as well." Abraham said.

"I'm in." Kris said.

"Same here." Troy added.

"Count me in." Grace said.

We now had our plan set. The rest of the evening was uneventful.

Time Skip.

Friday. After supper.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Me and my group were hanging out in the second floor foyer in my dorms, so that no one could hear what we were planning.

"Okay guys, tonight is the night of our plan." I said.

I turned to Violet and Grace.

"Since us three are the only ones that have cell phones and Violet is the only one without a bedtime on weekends, me and Grace will text Violet after our respective bed checks." I started. "After bed checks, Grace will sneak out and meet Violet in the hallway outside of Nilla Hall. Me and the guys will then sneak out and make it to the hallway. Once we reach the hallway, I will text either Violet or Grace. We will meet up in the hallway to decide which area to go to first."

Everyone agreed to the plan.

"This is going to kick ass." Bryan said.

"Hell yeah." Troy added.

Time Skip.

After Bed Check.

The seven of us were in the hallway outside our dorms. The hallways were eerily dark and quiet now.

"This place is scary at night." Grace said.

"You're telling me." Abraham added.

"Okay guys, now that we're here, we should decide where to start." I said.

"I vote the swimming pool." Kris suggested

"I vote swimming pool." Abraham said.

"Fouth floor." Violet voted.

"Swimming pool." Troy voted.

"Fourth floor." Bryan voted.

"Fourth floor." Grace voted.

It was now up to me to break the tie.

"I say swimming pool." I voted.

With that, we made our way to the staircase that led downstairs to the basement. The lower we got, the more scary it looked. When we reached the basement, it was scary as hell. Most of the lights were shut off, giving the scene the perfect eerie theme. As we walked, our shoes echoed throughout the hallway. We all jerked when we heard a door shutting.

"What was that?" Troy asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Bryan replied.

"Let's just keep going." Abraham said.

We continued down the hall and passed the woodshop room and Dr. Arden's office. We continued until we reached the double doors to the gym. I opened the door and the seven of us entered the darkened gym. We all either had flashlights or our flashlight app on our phones on.

"There's no turning back now." I said.

"Yeah, let's go see a dead hot chick." Abraham said.

"Horndog." Bryan said.

"Fuck you, Bryan." Abraham shot back.

"Guys, let's just get this over with." Violet said.

We made our way to the other set of double doors and we entered. We reached the duble doors that would lead to the locker rooms and pool. I took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes." I said.

I opened the door and we entered the corridor.

"Okay, this is where I saw her." I said.

"Try calling her." Grace suggested.

"Hello?" I called. "Blond in a swimsuit."

No one appeared, but we heard the door that led to the pool rattle. Grace jumped.

"Um, I think we're suppose to go to the pool." Grace said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Then let's go." Abraham said.

Abraham led the way and opened the door. We entered the pool area. The pool was empty. The room was dimly lit and it had a set of bleachers on the far right corner. The American flag was on the far left corner. A Virgin Mary statue was in one corner and a dead fern plant was in the other. A podium for announcements was placed next to the fern plant. The far right end of the pool had the diving board. There were six starting blocks at the start of the deep end. In between the diving board and the starting blocks was the lifeguard area. The girl from Monday appeared again. She was sitting on the bleachers. She motioned for us to join her.

"She's sitting on the bleachers." I said.

I led the way over to the bleachers and sat down to her left. The girl made herself known to everyone, so they knew not to sit where she was sitting.

"Whoa, I see her too." Abraham said.

"That's definitely the lifeguard." Violet said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Bianca Roberts." The girl said in a young adult voice.

"I'm Quincy and these are my friends, Abraham, Kris, Troy, Bryan, Violet and Grace." I said.

"I recognize your friends, but nice to meet you." The girl known as Bianca said. "What brings you all here tonight?"

"After I explored the school again on Monday, I saw you." I replied. "I told my friends and we wanted to just see if we could see you."

"I see." Bianca said. "Sorry for scaring you by the way."

"It's fine." I said.

"So how did you die anyway?" Violet asked. "I remember two years ago there was an announcement that you disappeared and there would be no more recreational swim."

"I figure now is the best time to finally have my murder solved." Bianca said.

Flashback Start.

September 23rd 2012.

The last of the students had left the swimming pool area. A 21 year old girl with long blond hair with a one piece sky blue swimsuit was in the process of closing the pool. She was about to get changed when a man about six feet two with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes showed up and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Hey Alex, I thought I told you to wait outside for me." The girl said.

"I couldn't wait to see you babe." The guy known as Alex said.

"Aww, you're so sweet." The girl said.

The girl kissed Alex on the lips.

"Damn Bianca, you're a good kisser." Alex said in a husky tone.

"That's a reward for being sweet." The girl now known as Bianca said.

"I say we go for our own private swim." Alex suggested.

"Alex, it's getting late." Bianca said. "Besides, I need to get home to my little brother."

"Come on, please?" Alex begged.

Bianca let out a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but for ten minutes." Bianca said.

With that, Alex got undressed and put on a pair of red swim trunks. The two got into the pool.

"Shit, this water is like bath water." Alex said.

He began splashing Bianca with water.

"Hey, stop that, asshole." Bianca shot at her boyfriend.

"Okay, sorry." Alex said. "I'm just playing."

Alex approached Bianca and wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing her neck, but she stopped him.

"Alex, not here." Bianca said.

"Why not?" Alex asked. "You look fucking sexy in that swimsuit. Besides, you've been avoiding me lately."

"Alex, I've been busy." Bianca said. "You know I have to watch my little brother when my parents are at work."

Alex wasn't in the mood for listening. His rage got the better of him, so he grabbed Bianca by the back of the head and held her under water.

"If I can't have you, then no one will, bitch!" Alex yelled in rage.

Bianca struggled to get her head above the surface, but Alex was too strong. After a bit of struggling, Bianca's body finally stopped moving. Alex carried Bianca's body out of the pool. He got dried off and got dressed. He grabbed Bianca's body and took it to who knows where.

Flashback End.

We were all horrified at this.

"Oh my god." Violet said. "I'm so sorry."

"What did he do with your body?" Troy asked.

"He managed to get my body wrapped in several towels." Bianca started. "After that, he snuck me into his truck and drove away. He arrived at an abandoned camp ground where he burned my body. Because I died in this school, I'm stuck here. I prefer to stay here because this area isn't in use any longer."

I felt bad for the girl. No one deserved to die like that.

"Can I ask you guys a favor?" Bianca asked.

"Sure." We all responded.

"Go to 11333 N. Scorpio Ln." Bianca said. "It's in the next town over. It's a brick house and you can't miss it. It's the last known address I lived at."

"We'll do it." Violet said.

"Thank you." Bianca said. "Now I think you guys better get back to your dorms."

We all said goodbye to Bianca. After hearing what happened to Bianca, we just decided to go back to our own dorms and go to bed for the night.

That's it for chapter 7.

Bye for now.


End file.
